CHOICES
by Ladykestrel
Summary: A phone call Jim receives sets in motion a chain of events that threatens what he holds dearest and from a source he can’t fathom.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: "CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and (c) by ANTHONY E. ZUIKER, JERRY BRUCKHEIMER Television, CBS Worldwide Inc., Alliance Atlantis Corporation, CSI Productions and CBS Productions, All Rights Reserved. This is a purely an outlet of creative writing inspired by a superb TV series. The character of Iris King is my own creation.

A/N: A phone call Jim receives sets in motion a chain of events that threatens what he holds dearest and from a source he can't fathom.

Acknowledgements: "I Would've Loved You Anyway", sung by Trisha Yearwood, written by Mary Danna and Troy Verges. "As If", sung by Sara Evans, written by Hillary Lindsey, John Shanks, Sara Schelske. "I'd Rather Miss You," sung by Little Texas, written by Dwayne K. O'Brien, Porter Howell. "Watching Airplanes", sung by Gary Allan, written by Jonathan Singleton, James M. Beavers. Beta assistance from Joan P. and sounding board from Mel O. appreciated and couldn't do it without them.

Dedication: To Beaujolais whose question of could I write this type of story was its genesis.

Episode Influences: "Ellie. Hollywood Brass. Way to Go."

Rated: T

"_**C-H-O-I-C-E-S"**_

_**CHAOS**_

A bet gone bad topped off his night as Brass finished talking to the young patrolman who'd been first to the scene of a quadruple 419 at the Pool Shark Billiards-n-Bar on South Decatur. The place had been in the process of closing when all hell had broken loose. Making some more notes, he looked up to see Nick, Sara and Iris walking in with kits in hand. He could appreciate Grissom promptly sending out his CSIs and grinned slightly upon seeing Iris. The fact they were seriously dating was hard to see when they were at a crime scene together.

"Hey, Nick, over here!" Brass called out to them.

"Jim, Grissom told us we had a quadruple homicide tonight so he sent the three of us," Nick said in his Texan drawl.

"So what's the scoop?" Sara asked confidentially as she nudged Iris while Nick talked to Brass.

"Scoop?" Iris replied casually as she looked in her kit, presumably to make sure she had everything. Sara shook her head slightly; Iris never came to a scene without a completely stocked investigation kit.

"Come on, girl, you're not one to feign ignorance now," Sara persisted.

"JB hasn't asked me if that's what you mean but I can wait," Iris said after several moments.

"Patience, he'll come through. You got him hook, line and sinker. It's just taking a little longer to reel him in all the way," Sara reassured her as they walked over to Nick and Jim.

"Evening, ladies," Jim said with quick wink at Iris.

"What you got for us tonight, Brass?" Sara asked with a nod at the pool hall.

"Kind of a tossed salad in there for you guys. There was a little wager on a pool game that went south. Two guys were shooting a game and a wager was made, but a kiss shot came into dispute. Tempers flared and we're still sorting out what all happened. End result was a melee with two men shot, a woman stabbed, and another guy with a cue stick through the chest," Brass summarized from his notes.

"Let's get in there," Nick told Sara and Iris as he headed inside.

As Iris passed Brass, she gave him a slight smile as their fingertips brushed but he suddenly seized her hand. Her large brown eyes widened fractionally as she looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"We need to talk, hon, 'cause I want to run something past you," Jim whispered into her ear.

"Sure, call me later, pet," Iris agreed before following Nick and Sara inside.

X X X X X

A low groan came from the bed as the alarm clock went off at 4:00 a.m. A hand fumbled over it, seeking the snooze setting to silence the shrill buzzing. Her eyes felt glued shut as she rubbed at them and yawned groggily, feeling a sticky wetness as her hands touched her cheeks. She had to pee in the worst way and sat up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. The urge to go to the bathroom now was critical as her feet slid to the floor and felt carpet and not the cool tile floor of her bedroom. Had she fallen asleep in her guest bedroom again? Mumbling that her memory was slipping, she got up and headed to the bathroom, stubbing her toe on a post of the bed and eliciting a quiet swear word at the resulting discomfort.

Opening the bathroom door, the light switch was not where she thought it was and again she wondered if she was awake or dreaming. Her fingers finally found the switch and upon seeing her reflection in the vanity mirror, a soundless wail of terror came from the pale apparition reflected tracked with clotted dark red smears. Glancing down, she found she was nude with the same redness congealed all over her torso and arms and legs. Her purse was on the floor by the toilet as she sank down by it, her body shaking as she felt disoriented and nauseous. Rummaging through her purse, her hand found her cell phone as she pulled it out and flipped it open. Pushing back her long auburn hair, her eyes focused on the first phone number, the only phone number she trusted calling.

X X X X X

"Hey, Iris, eight ball in the corner pocket," Brass joked at her while she was going over the body of one male victim sprawled on the floor with the end of a pool cue protruding from the chest.

David had just released the bodies for transport to the morgue, saying that "Doc" Al Robbins was returning back from vacation none too soon.

"Funny one, hon, I'll write that one down to go in my list of Brassisms," Iris said drolly as she rolled her eyes at him before taking another series of pictures.

"The girl can't appreciate my sense of humor tonight, can she?" Jim asked Sara who was bagging a knife found by the female victim who lay on her side. Sara raised an eyebrow but merely shrugged without replying further.

"I'm getting nowhere with the fairer sex tonight, Nick," Brass wisecracked as he was handed the gun presumed used to have shot the last two male victims who lay two feet apart on the floor. Brass was well-known for having an aversion to touching a body as Nick gave him an amused look.

"Well, odds have been laid by the rest of us and Sara is sure she's going to win the kitty," Nick declared in a low voice to Brass as he stood up and took off his latex gloves after doing a preliminary check of two side-by-side victims. Nick gave Brass a cautioning look as he pointed outside.

"Sara, I gotta get something from my truck. I'll be right back," Nick told Sara as she waved him on while she and Iris continued to work the crime scene.

"Odds?" Brass asked as he followed Nick into the parking lot.

"Yeah, there's been a riding bet on with the rest of the team as to when you're gonna pop the question to Iris!" Nick exclaimed.

"Uh, does Iris know about this?" Brass stammered slightly.

"Only Sara's asked her but she's clueless about the bet," Nick assured him, "and I'm not asking for insider information here either."

"Lord knows we're serious, Nick, but marriage is a big step," Brass said quietly.

"So what's holding you up, Brass man, because I don't see her waiting forever," Nick said pointedly as he turned to head back inside.

"Trust me, Nick, she's not going to have to," Brass said firmly as his cell phone began to ring.

"Let me take this call and I'll be right in," Jim said as Nick stopped, expecting them to go back in together.

Nick watched as Jim's expression became intense as he gazed at the number displayed as he put his ear to the phone and heard a slurred voice.

"Jimmy…Jimmy…help me…I'm…I'm in trouble."

"Annie? Annie, where are you?"

"I…I…I don't know. I'm in a bathroom somewhere and it's not home. Jimmy, help me, I think I'm covered with blood!"

"Annie, sit tight and stay on the phone with me. I'll get your number traced and your location confirmed through your cell carrier."

'I don't know where my clothes are…I'm wrapped up in a towel on the toilet."

"Hang on, babe, help's on the way."

Nick looked at Brass questioningly, the name didn't register with him.

"Nick, lend me your cell phone. I'll be back in there shortly."

"Okay, Brass man," Nick replied as he reached into his pocket for the phone and handed it to Jim before he went back inside.

"Dispatch, this is Jim Brass. I need to have a number traced," Brass said before giving Annie's cell number.

"Captain Brass, the cell phone is in use and global positioning per the cell carrier places the caller in Las Vegas at the Luxor Hotel," said the dispatcher.

Brass swore out loud in astonishment as he covered part of the phone. "Thanks," Jim said before returning to his cell phone. "Annie, you're at the Luxor here in Vegas!"

"Vegas? The Luxor? That can't be! I was at my home," Annie said in bewilderment.

"Hon, go out of the bathroom to the phone by the bed. If a room number isn't on the phone, use a washcloth to pick up the phone and call the desk to see what room you're in and call me right back. Whatever you see - ignore. You call me! Get me?"

"Yeah, Jimmy."

Brass waited several tense moments before he heard Annie's voice and this time he heard her crying softly.

"Annie! Annie! Talk to me!" he demanded tersely out of concern.

"Jimmy…I'm…I'm in room 513," Annie said thickly as her voice trailed away into silence.

"Annie, come on, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Brass assured her as he heard her sobbing again. His heart lurched to hear her distress.

"Jimmy…I'm not alone…there's someone else in here," Annie choked out finally.

"Hon, who is it?" Brass asked trying not to sound alarmed.

"V-V-Vic Patterson. Jimmy, he's been shot…he's…dead," Annie stammered tremulously.

"Don't touch anything, Annie, I'll be there fifteen minutes tops," Brass said urgently.

Nick was helping Iris and Sara dust for prints when Brass burst into the room. His face told them something had happened and it wasn't good news. Jim grabbed Iris by the arm, his grip so firm she winced. She saw his troubled features and her throat tightened. Brass handed Nick his cell phone back.

"Nick, can you two do without Iris? I need her to come with me to help with an emergency," Brass said tight-lipped.

"Sure, Brass man, I'll let Grissom know, go ahead and bolt," Nick told them.

Iris grabbed her kit up as Brass continued to hold her by the arm as they left the building. After getting into his Dodge Charger, Brass hit the gas as the tires squealed, marking his rapid exit from the parking lot.

Nick and Sara exchanged a curious look as they heard the squawk of burning rubber from outside.

"You think he's gonna propose?" Sara considered with a thin smile.

"No, more like there's something way rotten in Vegas," Nick replied as a frown knitted his eyebrows.

As he sped toward the Luxor, Brass brought Iris up to speed about the nature of the emergency call. He prayed she would understand.

"How can I help?" Iris asked softly as Brass squeezed her hand gratefully as he heard the unconditional support in her voice.

"Hey, I'm flying by the seat of my pants here but I want to make sure she's fine before I report this to homicide and Gil gets involved," Jim said emphatically as he maneuvered the Charger expertly through traffic after putting his red light and siren on. He watched Iris out of the corner of his eye as she moved in sync with movements of the car as he weaved between cars, SUVs, trucks or motorcycles.

"You scared?" Jim asked her.

"Nope, no different than riding Kyrie at a full gallop along a wooded trail dodging branches and stuff," Iris replied matter-of-factly.

Jim allowed himself a dry chuckle as he thought, "That's my Iris."

X X X X X

Ben Pierce, the night manager for the Luxor, sat in his office scratching absently at his butt before yawning again. Just another uneventful night and that was fine by him. No irate guests to contend with over trivial matters such as a loud TV in the next room or that room service wasn't fast enough or trying to calm an inebriated guest who was belligerent. The sudden strident buzzing of the phone on his desk startled him out of his half-sleepy thoughts.

"Danae, this had better be important," grumbled Ben.

"Sir, we have a situation and you're needed here right away," Danae responded.

"Be right there," sighed Ben as he got up and put on his suit jacket and straightened his tie.

Ben came up to stand beside Danae and saw her worried expression and then the two persons waiting for him. He cleared his throat. "I'm Ben Pierce, the night manager, how may I be of assistance?"

Jim showed his badge to the curious manager. "I'm Captain Jim Brass of the LPVD and Investigator Iris King from the crime lab. We're responding to a tip of a possible crime and, discretion being the better part of valor, need your card key to gain entrance to room 513 right now."

"Absolutely, Captain Brass, the Luxor is always happy to accommodate the LVPD, but I'll need to accompany you," Ben insisted as he promptly found the card key and gave it to Jim.

"Of course, Mr. Pierce, your prompt assistance is appreciated," said Jim as he stressed the word prompt.

"Miss, do you have a hotel robe?" Iris suddenly asked Danae.

"Yes, we do, ma'am, here you go," Danae replied as she stepped away for a moment to return with a package.

"What's that for?" queried Brass.

"You'll see," Iris said as they followed Ben toward the elevators.

Within five minutes they were at the door of room 513, Brass was taking the card key from Ben when Iris grabbed his hand and put a pair of latex gloves in it. He nodded in agreement and quickly gloved up and then put the card key in the slot. It flashed green and the lock could be heard disengaging as Brass slowly and cautiously opened the door as he called out "Las Vegas Police."

Iris gloved up quickly and was right behind him, followed by Ben.

Jim turned on the light switches as he entered the room first. The room was a bloody mess, literally.

"Jimmy," Annie's weary voice called from the bathroom.

Brass glanced at Iris who mutely nodded and headed to Annie. Tapping on the bathroom door and opening it partially, Iris said, "Annie, it's Iris. I came with Jim to help. We brought you a robe." Jim's eyes widened slightly as he now understood her thinking ahead. "Tell Grissom I'll take the case if he'll approve it."

The door opened enough to let Iris inside as Jim took a quick survey of the room. He heard a choking sound as he looked at Ben who suddenly looked green. Jim seized Ben by the arm and escorted him to the door. "You puke out in the hall, pal, this is now a crime scene and I don't need you adding to it. Very shortly this floor is going to be crawling with police and crime scene personnel that I'm calling in, so please return to your desk where you can be the most help to us."

Ben nodded weakly as he put a hand over his mouth and then he turned to run down the hall to the elevators. Brass gave him fifty-fifty odds that he wouldn't make it and yak in the elevator before it reached the first floor.

Jim took a moment to survey the room/crime scene. The bed was in total disarray with blood all over the linens. As Brass viewed the body, his eyes widened as he recognized the victim. Vic Patterson was laying on his back, nude, a bullet wound to the middle of the forehead. Brass noted a pillow beside Patterson with minimal blood splatter present on one side and a hole present in the non-stained side of the pillow. A secondary wound was present in the genital area where the most blood loss had occurred that saturated the sheets and blanket. A .45-caliber pistol was on the nightstand beside the bed. Sighing heavily, Brass took out his cell phone thinking this was going to be a complicated case no matter what the outcome.

"Dispatch."

"Yeah, this is Jim Brass again. I've got a 419 at the Luxor, room 513, page Detective Curtis for me to respond to cover this case and the rest of the cavalry. I'm calling Gil Grissom on my own."

"Will do, Captain Brass. Do you require any immediate assistance?"

"No, I've got the scene under control. The night manager of the hotel is aware of the situation."

"Very well, Captain."

Jim then hit his speed-dial for Grissom who answered on the first ring.

"Jim, you pulled Iris off a case?"

"Sorry, Gil, I've got a unique situation here and needed her help, okay?

"That's what Nick told me but what are the details of this so-called unique situation?"

"Gil, Annie called me…"

"Annie? How the? I mean you haven't seen her in a while since she last visited you and Iris."

"She's in trouble, Gil, in a bad way. I'm in room 513 at the Luxor with a 419. Annie called me for help. She may have been here when it happened. Iris is with her in the bathroom. I've notified LVPD and requested Sofia to take the case."

"Wise, Jim, you're too close to this but Iris…"

"Gil, she can do this and she's not involved, I mean with the past about me and Annie. Besides that, she's above reproach with how she approaches a case as far as integrity goes."

Grissom didn't reply right away as he mulled over his decision. Jim was being factual and not persuasive about Iris handling the case. He had to admit that she was already there which would expedite the processing of the scene.

"Okay, Jim, she's in but I'll be there when I can just in case there's anything I can do," Grissom declared and Brass knew he wouldn't accept otherwise.

"Thanks, Gil. See you soon," Brass said in relief.

Jim pocketed his phone and walked over to the bathroom door to knock on it softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HAPPENSTANCE**_

Grissom next called Catherine, even though it was her night off, to apprise her of what had happened to Brass. She asked him if he needed her to go the Luxor to pitch in as she was as close to Brass as she was Grissom. Catherine was somewhat surprised to hear that Brass had taken Iris in tow to the room Annie was in, but she agreed with Grissom that Iris was capable and wouldn't let emotions get in the way. Her solid relationship with Brass was proof of that trust.

"Okay, Catherine, I'm headed by there just as a show of moral support for Jim as much as anything but I'll keep you updated," Grissom said before he concluded the call.

Annie had just wrapped herself in the terrycloth robe when she heard Brass' discreet knock. Giving Iris a grateful smile, she used a washcloth to open the door fully. Jim struggled to keep a neutral expression as he saw Annie's unkempt hair and the dried blood on her face and neck. He reached out and drew her into a careful hug, knowing that a full-blown investigation was minutes away. Iris walked past to give Jim a chance to talk to Annie privately as well as to start what she could before David and other LVPD personnel arrived.

"Uh, Annie, I…" Jim began when Annie held up her hand.

"Jimmy, the less said the better right now until this starts to be sorted out," said Annie softly, "but just having you here means everything."

Brass nodded as he opened the door as they went out into the bedroom.

"Jim, Sofia just called me and she'll be here in a few minutes like you asked her to," Iris said casually as she opened up her kit.

"Iris, thanks for the robe," Annie said as she tightened the belt sash.

"No worries, I figured it was better than a towel," Iris replied with a slight smile.

"How long do you think he's been…gone?" Annie wondered as she looked at the body of Vic Patterson.

"David from the medical examiner's office can tell us better but my guess would be less than four hours judging from the body's lack of rigor," Iris answered as she tested one elbow and it still bent with ease.

"I don't remember anything about here, Jimmy," Annie suddenly blurted as she felt woozy yet again. Brass saw her stagger a bit and quickly went to her and guided her to a chair by the window. Iris took the plastic off a paper cup, filled it with water and gave it to Annie.

"Thanks," Annie said as she sipped slowly at the water.

A few minutes later, the door opened as Sofia entered the room. Brass joined her as she surveyed the room. Sofia's nose wrinkled slightly at the sight of the body and pungent smell of Patterson's cologne still emanating from it. Sofia gestured towards Annie with a raised eyebrow.

"She's an old….friend of mine, woke up here and can't remember how she got here. I want this handled right, Sofia, it's important to me. Iris will be the main CSI working the case too," Brass said gruffly as he glanced at Annie.

"Hey, Sofia, did you bring what I texted you?" Iris asked as she noticed Sofia had arrived. "Yeah, Iris, here you go. You're right, it should be a close fit," Sofia observed as she looked at Annie again while she handed a backpack to Iris.

"Thanks, Sofia," Iris said as she turned to go to Annie.

"Sofia, what'd you bring?" asked Brass with an arched eyebrow as he watched Iris leave.

"Iris texted me that since Annie's clothes would be held as evidence, she figured we were close in height and size, so she asked me to bring a change of clothes for Annie," Sofia replied.

Brass had to admit that Iris was thinking on her feet and being totally considerate of Annie's predicament but not shirking the responsibility of beginning her investigation of the crime scene.

David entered the room just then and gave a wave of greeting. "Evening, all."

"Here's your customer tonight, David," Brass said as he pointed to the body.

"The victim is one Vic Patterson from Los Angeles."

"Isn't that the actor who was running for mayor of Los Angeles a couple of years ago?" David asked as he set his bag down, got out a thermometer and set of latex gloves.

"The one and only," Brass replied with a nod.

"Sofia, I'm going to work with Annie for a few minutes to check for trace evidence before she gets dressed," said Iris as she poked her head through the bathroom door.

"Okay, Iris. I want to get her statement when she's ready," Sofia said as she waited on David who was checking over the body of Vic Patterson.

In the bathroom, Iris placed a clean white sheet on the floor on which she then placed white collection paper. Annie then carefully stepped onto the paper and initially removed the terrycloth robe that Iris then bagged as evidence. Beginning at the top of Annie's head, Iris began a careful visual inspection for trace evidence. Iris used a series of swabs to sample the dried blood smears on Annie's face and torso, then taking some pictures before working her way down.

"Annie, do you think you could have scratched him?"

"I don't know, Iris, I can't remember enough to say for sure."

"Okay, I'll take some fingernail scrapings," Iris said softly as she checked underneath each nail and took samples where appropriate.

Annie nodded silently.

"Annie, I need to check your genital area now and I'll be careful," Iris said softly as Annie indicated her consent with another nod. As Iris began to check this part of Annie's body, she bit her lip and stopped. She looked up at Annie with sympathetic eyes. "Annie, it appears to me that you've had sexual contact that doesn't look consensual. We need to take you to Desert Palm for a sexual assault (SA) kit," Iris told her softly.

"W..W…Why, Iris?" Annie stammered in a hoarse whisper.

Iris sighed as she replied, "You have abrasions on the inner thighs and outer genitalia, bite marks above your mons pubis, ecchymotic bruising also on the thighs, and there's white mucoid material in your pubic area."

Annie gasped as Iris clasped her hands in her own.

"What happened to me, Iris? I'd never let that…that…," Annie's voice died ending in a dry sob.

"Sofia and I will get this figured out, Annie, and Jim is there to help us as well. You go ahead and wash your face. Give me a moment to speak to them," Iris said as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Sofia and Jim stood there waiting expectantly. Iris took a deep breath before addressing them. "Annie has to go to Desert Palms for an SA kit to be done because I think she was assaulted by Studley Dowight there."

Brass' facial expression rapidly transitioned to one of anger as he let go a string of curses directed at the corpse. Iris took his hand in hers as she squeezed it encouragingly. Jim let go a heavy sigh but was grateful for her unwavering support.

"Sofia, could you interview Annie at the hospital or maybe back at the LVPD depending on how this goes because it'll get her out here at least?" asked Iris.

"Sure, Iris, no problem," replied Sofia.

"Great, I've gotta get some quick swabs of the drains of the sink and tub, so we'll be just a minute then," said Iris as headed back toward the bathroom.

A few minute later, Iris and Annie stepped out of the bathroom. Annie wore the bathrobe once again for the trip to the hospital. Sofia pulled out her police radio with Iris whispering to her before made a call and a female patrolman soon came into the room shortly thereafter bringing along a pair of Luxor slippers .

"Annie, this is Officer Amanda Larson who'll take you to Desert Palm. We'll be there as soon as we can," Sofia said.

"Jimmy?" asked Annie tremulously.

"Hon, I gotta stay here for a bit. You know the routine but I'll be there with Sofia and Iris as soon as possible," Jim told her as he grasped her shoulder supportively. He watched as she left with the officer with a concerned expression. Iris observed it but busied herself with an evidence bag.

"Captain Brass?"

"Yeah, David."

"The body's ready for transport and from the liver temperate and lividity, I'd say the TOD was about four hours ago. See you back at the lab."

"Thanks."

Iris took a quick series of pictures of the corpse and others throughout the room. The pillow and linens would all be taken to the lab to be checked for any additional trace evidence. She noted two used condoms, one still in place on the body and the other on the floor. After gloving up, she carefully removed the one from Vic's body with an expression reflecting her distaste and picked up the one from the floor to seal in plastic bags. She found herself sniffing the air at that point.

"You smell that?" she asked Brass and Sofia who also sniffed at the air in turn.

"Cigarette smoke…faintly," Brass replied as he wrinkled his nose being a non-smoker himself. "I don't see an ashtray in here and I think I saw a non-smoking placard in the hall by the door as we came in to indicate this to be a non-smokers floor."

"It smells like a menthol brand too," Iris added in afterthought.

"Does Annie or Vic Patterson smoke?" Sofia wondered.

"No, Annie never has and from what I recall of Mr. Stud here didn't either," Brass confirmed.

To Iris, the smoky smell lingered the worst in the bathroom but she found no objective evidence such as ashes anywhere or a cigarette butt.

Sofia and Brass found Vic's clothes strewn on the floor as if he had disrobed quickly in anticipation of getting some action given the presence of the condoms and a bottle of Levitra on the nightstand by the .45-caliber pistol. Iris dusted the Sig Sauer with the fine brush using magnetic fingerprint powder and lifted a clean set of prints. She also noted several strands of white cotton-like fibers caught in the trigger that she carefully removed and placed in a small evidence envelope. A laptop computer was set up by the table in the corner with a screensaver of one of Vic Patterson's old political ads. A half-full bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses were on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, Iris noting distinct lip prints on each of them. Annie's clothes were piled on a chair across the room. Brass helped Iris gather these all for evidence while Sofia made a series of calls. After an hour they'd gone as far as they could with this phase of the investigation.

"Jim, I've got the hotel manager getting security tapes for the lobby and elevators. The reservation for this room was made with Vic Patterson's credit card less than a week ago. He flew in from LA and was picked up by the hotel's courtesy limo and checked in about 7:00 p.m. The evening clerk at the desk told Mr. Pierce that he arrived with a woman whose description matches Annie's. The security tapes should tell us more," Sofia said from her notes.

"Sofia, I've known Annie for years and my gut says she had nothing to do with this in spite of how this all looks," Brass insisted.

"Things are just getting started, Jim, and you know I'll approach this from every possible angle," Sofia declared firmly.

"Same here, hon," Iris concurred as she'd finished with the last bag of evidence on the initial sweep of the bathroom, bed and living areas.

"Next stop, Desert Palm Hospital," Brass said wearily as Sofia motioned for the medical examiner personnel to take the body from the room.

"The press is going to have a field day with this…I can smell those vultures a mile away." Jim's cell phone rang showing Grissom was calling. "Hey, Gil. Iris and Sofia just finished with the room. The body's on the way to the morgue for Doc Robbins to autopsy. Annie's been taken to Desert Palm where we're now headed. She's shook up, understandably, but Iris said an SA kit had to be done. Yeah, seems like Vic may have assaulted her. Okay, we'll see you there."

"Jim, I'll meet you at Desert Palm," Sofia said she split off from them in the parking garage.

Jim opened the trunk to place the evidence bags inside. As soon as it was closed, he suddenly spun and pinned Iris against the side of his Dodge Charger. Iris smiled up at him as she relaxed in his embrace. He looked down at her with a lop-sided smile, again feeling her strength and support as he snuggled her to him. They exchanged a gentle hesitant kiss that swiftly deepened between them. Jim found his blue eyes staring intently into her dark brown velvety ones.

"Iris, what are you doing for the rest of my life?" he asked her softly but with urgency.

"Loving you and only you," Iris replied with a chuckle.

"That sounds like a plan to me, so how about it?" Brass asked as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Uh, plan as in how about what?" Iris queried as her eyes went wide, thinking she misunderstood his question but praying she hadn't.

"Let's make us permanent…as in man and wife," Brass proposed, literally, as Iris felt like she'd quit breathing as he hugged her fiercely.

"Wife, Jim, you're sure?" Iris gasped out finally.

"Yeah, there's no doubt in my mind, darlin'. You've been a peach helping Annie tonight without a second thought. It does my heart good knowing you're going to be the CSI on this case with Gil's blessing," Jim said against her cheek.

"When this is over and Annie's innocence is proven, and I believe it will be, hon, then we can plan this further but for now 'tis between me and thee," Iris declared quietly.

"We better get on to Desert Palm before I just drive us to the nearest Elvis wedding chapel," Brass said with a low chuckle as they got into his car.

As they drove toward the hospital, Iris found herself looking out over the bright landscape of the lights of Vegas. She felt a vague gnawing dread that she pushed out of her mind, replacing it with the firm belief of Annie's innocence but preparing herself for what might prove to be a difficult case.


	3. Chapter 3

_OBFUSCATE_

Annie turned restlessly on the examination table in the emergency room as she waited for Jim, Iris and Sofia. She'd refused the rape kit being performed until they arrived. Her splitting headache persisted as she rubbed at her throbbing temples. Could this all be some horrible nightmare? Let her wake up in LA she prayed. This wasn't Newark where she and Jim had had what they tried to keep secret from Nancy who'd had her own affair going with Mike O'Toole. That was all water under the bridge from another lifetime she thought. Trying to rest with her eyes closed, she heard the jingle of the metal rings as the curtain was pulled back.

"Miss Kramer?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," Annie replied a bit crossly.

"Detective Curtis, Detective Brass and Investigator King are here," said the nurse softly, knowing Annie's circumstances.

"Annie?" asked Brass tentatively as the nurse pulled the curtain back further.

"Jimmy, tell me this is just a bad dream!" Annie exclaimed tremulously as Jim moved to take her hand. "I was waiting for you before the nurse has to…has to…do the kit."

"Iris and I can stay with if you like," Sofia suggested as Iris agreed with a nod.

"Would you? Please!" Annie replied with a relieved expression.

"As soon as the kit's done, I need to finish checking you for trace evidence and then you can take a shower in the staff room before changing into the clothes Sofia brought," Iris instructed gently.

"Just to get to feel human again," Annie said as she felt tired and drained once more.

"Ladies, I'll be in the waiting area," Jim indicated as he withdrew from exam room.

"Annie, my name's Elise McIntyre and I know you're familiar with how this goes but to reiterate its like being at the gynecologist's," the nurse said as she helped Annie place her feet in the stirrups at the bottom of the exam table. Sofia and Iris moved to the opposite side of the table as Annie focused her gaze on them.

In the waiting area, Brass paced restlessly. Could it have been a more roller coaster night? Annie was now involved in a bizarre murder scene with none other than Vic Patterson. He'd proposed to Iris, knowing full well she'd accept. The two women he'd cared most about in his life being in this scenario boggled his mind. He recalled telling Annie about Iris and how happy she said she was for him. Annie had even flown into Vegas three different times to visit him and meet Iris. The two women had hit it off immediately and now enjoyed a warm friendship. At no time had he sensed any discord between Annie and Iris.

"Jim?" Brass let go his own sigh of relief to hear Grissom's voice as he turned to face his best friend.

"Gil, it's been a heckuva night and it ain't over yet!" Jim replied as Gil placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are Sofia and Iris with Annie?" Gil queried as he gestured toward the closed door of the exam room.

"Yep, so I'm wearing a path in this carpet," Jim replied brusquely.

"Iris and Sofia will get this sorted out, Jim," Grissom reassured him, then pointing as the exam room door opened and the nurse approached them.

"Captain Brass, Miss King said you can go in approximately fifteen minutes. I've got samples to take to the lab if you'll excuse me," said Elise as she went past them.

Annie now stood again on the white contact paper on top of a white sheet. Her eyes blinked involuntarily as the intermittent flash on the camera went off again as the series of pictures continued to be taken by Iris. Sofia remained in the background as she patiently waited for Iris to conclude the gathering of trace evidence. The terrycloth robe from the Luxor, additional white sheet and contact paper, and hair and nail samples were sequentially cataloged and tagged in separate evidence bags.

Iris stood up, her knees cracking slightly, as it brought a thin smile to Annie's lips before Iris joked, "Yeah, I got rice krispy joints – snap, crackle, pop!"

"Annie, you can get that shower now and change," Sofia said as she handed a canvas bag to Annie that also contained other toiletries. Annie gratefully accepted it as she now wore a hospital gown and a scrubs jacket.

Brass and Grissom stood up as they saw the women leaving the room. Annie followed Sofia to the staff room where a shower was located. Iris walked on over to the men in the waiting area.

"Iris, how's she doing?" Jim asked anxiously.

"Pretty good given the harrowing circumstances she woke up in. There's marked evidence of sexual assault. Elise, the nurse, also took standard blood samples for toxicology. I mentioned Rohypnol given the way Annie feels symptomatically with her impaired memory and all. The nurse agreed but I'll know more from the tox screen and analysis of those whiskey glasses back in the hotel room," Iris summarized as she held the other evidence bags.

"Here, I'll take those as I'm headed back to the lab. I just wanted to check up on things here," Grissom said as he relieved her of the bags.

"Thanks, Griss," said Iris with a slight smile.

Sofia rejoined them while Annie was taking her shower. "As soon as Annie's done, we head back to the LVPD so I can get her statement," Sofia told them.

"Where's she going to stay after that?" Brass wondered aloud.

"It's all taken care of, Jim. I got hold of my sister who works for Hilton corporate and Annie will be staying at the Homewood Suites out by the airport which is about the same distance between us," Iris answered matter-of-factly, "my sis got an excellent employee rate and it's covered, so no arguments."

"Iris, you'd open up your house without a second thought but you know that's out of the question," Grissom cautioned.

"Right, Griss, so that's why I called my sister. She couldn't stay with Jim for the same reasons. Poor gal's been through enough without having to fret where she can stay. Later on, though, we can make arrangements so she can get some clothes and a cell phone since all that'll be held as evidence," Iris said as she jotted some notes down.

Grissom glanced at Brass who just shrugged; Iris was thinking ahead. They all took seats in the waiting area. Jim sat beside Iris as he absently stroked the top of her hand before taking it in his own. Details of the beginning phase of the investigation became the topic of conversation.

"Jim, I called the LVPD to have Annie's prints emailed from the LAPD for comparison to those Iris lifted from the .45-caliber, but Annie's identified it as her service revolver. I did check her hands for gunpowder residue and a slide bite but negative on both counts there. Could Patterson have lured her there under false pretenses to assault her and, if so, why would he go to such lengths?" Sofia said to Brass as her brow wrinkled in thought.

"Annie helped me a few years ago when a friend of Ellie's was found murdered in LA. We met Vic Patterson casually during that time at a restaurant . He was with a party that included a judge Annie needed to speak to. She was never personally acquainted with him beyond that," Jim said flatly as Sofia added that information to her own notes.

"If memory serves, the new sheriff developed a liking for Brass arse when you didn't hightail it back to Vegas," Grissom winked at Jim.

"Yeah, you could say we had to agree to disagree on that," Jim agreed.

"What happened with the murder investigation?" Iris asked as her thumb lazily stroked the inside of Jim's palm.

"The main suspect didn't pan out and the killer was most likely the john she left with last who was one sick mother. The girl was beaten to a bloody pulp and her body dumped in a pond. Ellie was her roommate and was able to provide a partial plate on the car Dakota left in. The car was found to be stolen and stripped in Korea town," Brass recalled as sad memories surfaced of dealing with Ellie's anguish at the death of her friend and their subsequent inability to make a case out of it.

"That had to be especially frustrating for Annie not to find the killer as she strikes me as a being a thorough detective," Sofia commented sympathetically.

"Yup, I think it's the Jersey girl in her," Brass chuckled slightly.

Annie approached them looking much relieved to be in regular clothes, her deep auburn hair now neat and pulled back. Iris' guess that Annie was close to Sofia's size had been spot-on. She wore a pair of rubber clogs that the medical personnel liked to wear. Jim stood up to give her fond hug of reassurance.

"I wanted to say thanks again for everything. I know this will all be sorted out, it's just I don't have a ready explanation for all this," Annie said softly as she glanced at all of them. She saw Grissom and extended her hand, "Gil, it's been a while, wish you were seeing me under better circumstances."

"We've had similar instances like this happen on our team, Annie, but we'll follow the evidence and you have my promise the investigation will be thorough to the conclusion," Grissom pledged.

"Annie, we'll go on to the LVPD now to get your statement," Sofia indicated as she pulled out her keys.

"Iris and me will be right on your heels," Brass told Annie before she left with Sofia.

"Yeah, make that a threesome then as I bring up the rear," Grissom chimed in as he gave Annie an encouraging smile as he held up the evidence bags.

On the way to the crime lab and LVPD, Jim held Iris' hand nonstop as they discussed the case further and Iris' plan of action for her part of the investigation. She was anxious to begin going over all of the evidence collected thus far in addition reviewing the security tapes of the Luxor. Iris told Jim she was going to enlist Archie's help in the AV lab to go through the laptop found in the hotel room which was presumed to be Vic Patterson's. After pulling into the LVPD parking lot, Iris ambushed Brass for a quick kiss as she also took in the manly scent of him. She had to admit it got her juices going. They parted somewhat reluctantly as he brushed her lips with his one last time before they got out. Walking into the trace evidence room, Brass noted the bags Grissom had left on the counters by the lab computer so Iris could log everything in. She turned on the laptop and while it was booting up turned to see Brass off.

"You headed to sit with Sofia while Annie's interviewed?"

"You read my mind, doll!"

"Don't worry, Jim, we'll get to the bottom of this." "I'll be there as soon as I can!" Iris gave him her "B" sign over her heart that then changed to "ILY" which she used to silently express her feelings to him. He nodded with a quick wink before heading down the hallway. As she watched him go, she sighed inwardly as she glanced at the evidence bags. As Sherlock Holmes would say, the game was now afoot.


	4. Chapter 4

_INTERLOPER_

The body of Vic Patterson now lay on the stainless steel autopsy table in the morgue as Doc Al Robbins finished suturing the Y-incision. Sofia wore a surgical gown as she stepped inside to get the pathologist's findings. As Doc Robbins pulled the sheet back up and threw his latex gloves away, he greeted Sofia with warm smile.

"Detective Curtis, I rarely have you grace my theater," Doc Robbins said with a slight courtly bow.

"Hi, Doc, can you give me the skinny on your customer there?" Sofia gestured toward the body.

"Mr. Patterson here sustained two GSW's, one to the mid forehead and one to the nether regions. I don't know if anyone noticed it but he had to have had one heckuva dose of Levitra since he continues to have a stiffy. Talk about rigor mortis let alone side effects. Sorry, Sofia, I digress, but the cause of death was the shot to the head although the amount of blood loss from the second shot to man land would have been contributory," Doc Robbins finished as he did his best to keep a straight face. "What a way for the Eagle to have landed! You heard of his TV show "The Eagle", right?"

"I never watched it. Um, any results on the rapid toxicology on blood, etc.?" Sofia asked with a raised brow and a thin smile at Doc's dark humor.

"He was partying to be sure with cocaine snorted and a blood alcohol twice the legal limit. To have the other fun he wanted he needed that slug of Levitra," Doc Robbins replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So from the sound of things he probably had no clue he was about to be shot," Sofia supposed as she looked again at the head wound.

"No, he would've been out of it, literally dead to the world," Doc Robbins agreed.

"Thanks, Doc, I need to check in with Iris back in trace evidence," Sofia said as she left through the swinging doors of the morgue.

Doc Robbins slowly shook his head looked down at the body of the dead actor as he wagged an index finger at it, saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, wrong place wrong time, mister."

Annie's clothes lay on the illuminated table as Iris had finished going over the bed linens with the UV lamp which showed smears of body fluids that she'd swabbed and capped. The same had been done of the two used condoms found on Vic Patterson and on the floor beside the bed. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of having to remove the one still in place on Patterson's still-erect member. She'd found several body hairs, pubic or scalp, to be submitted for DNA and microscopy. As she began to go over Annie's clothing, Sofia walked in.

"How goes the battle, Iris?" asked Sofia.

"Oh, the tedious part they never address on those crime shows," said Iris wryly.

"Right, forty-five minutes and some commercials and the crime is solved," Sofia smiled grimly.

"The fact this happened in a hotel room with all the random elements you can encounter for trace evidence from different people's stays in spite of laundering and housekeeping makes this a challenge. Hello, what have we here?" Iris had commented before she suddenly lifted a hair from the panties Annie had worn with a pair of tweezers.

"Find something?" Sofia looked on with interest.

"Perhaps…looks like a pubic hair but its way too dark as Annie's got auburn hair and I'm assuming that's her natural color. I'll know better after it's compared to the other hairs I've collected," Iris said thoughtfully as she sealed the hair in an evidence bag. It proved to be the only one she found of that type.

"Doc Robbins said the initial toxicology report on Vic Patterson showed cocaine and blood alcohol well over the legal limit. He feels that when Vic was shot he wouldn't have been able to defend himself let alone feel it, so that's why it looked like no signs of a struggle," Sofia observed as Iris next took scrapings from Annie's panties to send on for analysis. "Oh, the hospital lab called me to report that Annie's drug and tox screen showed she was given more than one dose of Rohypnol and her blood alcohol was elevated but not near what Vic Patterson had."

"That explains Annie's inability to recall anything recently among other things and that she may have been kept doped," Iris considered with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Uh, Iris, can I ask a personal question?" Sofia asked carefully.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Iris replied as she sealed the scrapings.

"Do you feel weird about taking this case, I mean with it being Brass', uh, his, uh…" Sofia found herself reaching for words just then.

"His former lover who's now a friend and if I didn't trust Jim I suppose I would've refused to take the case," Iris remarked as she resealed Annie's clothes in the evidence bag. She then stretched and let go a soft groan.

"Yeah, I don't know if I could," Sofia said honestly.

"I understand your concern, Sofia, but while it's an unusual case given the personal nature of it, I'm glad to be involved to help prove Annie's innocence," Iris reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. "I'm going to take these on to Wendy for her to work up the DNA, and after that I plan to check with Mandy for the prints I got off Annie's gun."

"Sounds good to me as I'm headed to interview her now and Jim will sit in with me," Sofia sighed briefly.

"Tell them both we're on the hunt and I'll be there ASAP," Iris said firmly before they each went in opposite directions.

X X X X X

Annie tried to look relaxed as she sat in the interrogation room chair but steeled herself for the fact that in this instance she was the suspect in the crime. As she pushed back a stray lock of her auburn hair, Jim and Sofia walked in to take a seat across from her.

"You feel better, Annie?" Jim asked as he reached to hold her hand for a moment to encourage her.

"Yeah, the shower and change of clothes make me feel human again," Annie replied. "So what's the story so far?"

"Iris is checking on the finger prints found on your service weapon and will be in soon with the results. DNA analysis on hair and body fluid samples is underway. I've been in contact with the LAPD to notify them of what's occurred. Detective Marco Rivera asked to hear from you as soon as possible," Sofia said as Annie's face took on a guarded look just then that Brass picked up on.

"Is that detective your partner, Annie?" asked Jim. "No. We've been seeing each other, just dating, nothing serious," Annie replied firmly, almost too firmly Jim thought.

The looks exchanged between Annie and Brass wasn't lost on Sofia, so she moved to refocus all concerned.

"Annie, tell us what you can recall up to the time you woke up in the hotel room." Annie's face took on a look of intense concentration as she focused herself to answer the question.

"I remember being at home sick with a stomach flu - bad Chinese take-out I think. I'd been stuck at home all week wearing down a path to the bathroom. My laptop was at work and Marco was going to bring it to me so I could work on some cases while linked with the LAPD website over the weekend. I figured I'd be well enough by Monday to return to work. The very last thing I can recall is getting a delivery of flowers, having some wine to drink before bed and then feeling woozy. I don't get tipsy from one glass of wine! I guessed it to be from my being so under the weather and not being my usual self. The next thing I can recall clearly is waking up and needing to go the bathroom and then…" Annie couldn't finish as she covered her face with trembling hands as her shoulders slumped.

Iris then slipped into the interrogation room to take a seat beside Jim and Sofia. Jim leaned forward to clasp Annie's hands in his own as a gesture of support. Annie sniffed several times and pulled her hands away from Jim's as she rubbed at her eyes. Iris pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to press into Jim's hand for Annie to use. They gave Annie the time she needed to regain her composure.

"Annie, could I see your hands please?" asked Iris as gently as possible.

"Sure, GSR and slide bite, right?" Annie replied wearily as she extended her arms toward Iris.

Iris looked closely at her hands and wrists. Nothing was found. A deputy then slipped into the room to say something privately to Sofia whose eyes narrowed at what she was told. Iris jotted some notes down on her notepad as Sofia thanked the deputy who promptly exited the room.

"Mandy's checked the prints found on the gun and they're Annie's," Sofia said bleakly.

"That doesn't mean squat! The killer could've planted the gun!" Jim protested as he hit the table in frustration.

"Annie may have been framed? We'll know more when ballistics are run on the bullets retrieved by Doc Robbins at autopsy, Jim," replied Sofia as she considered the angle Jim proposed.

"I found a pubic hair that was a dark brunette color in Annie's underwear," Iris interjected. "DNA is being done on that as well as Annie and Vic Patterson's samples along with swabs taken from the linens and bathroom drains. I plan to return later and do another sweep of the room."

"So am I being charged or what?" Annie now asked with a grimace.

"You're a suspect sorry to say but you'll be released on your own recognizance. Iris has made arrangements for you to stay at a Hilton Homewood Suites near the airport," Sofia replied.

"On the way there, one stop so you can get some new clothes," Iris said as Annie's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You'll be taken care of Annie, no worries," Brass told her softly. "Excuse me while I make a quick call." He then stepped out of the room.

"Did you have any kind of contact with Vic Patterson prior to the murder?" asked Sofia.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since a chance meeting with him a few years ago in a restaurant while helping Jim with a murder case that involved a friend of his daughter's," Annie replied which corroborated what Jim had stated earlier.

"No contact of any kind – phone, letter, email?" Sofia continued.

"None," Annie replied firmly.

"Not trying to sound too personal here, Annie, but your hair color is naturally auburn?" Iris now asked.

"All my life," Annie confirmed with a thin smile.

Iris notated that as she nodded while Brass stepped back into the room and whispered something to Sofia who nodded.

"I think that's as far as we can get with things right now. Annie, you can go with Warrick who Jim said he called as a favor, " Sofia said as she shut her case folder but gestured silently at Brass to remain.

"I'm trying to remember more but it's just a fog right now," said Annie apologetically.

"We'll help you piece it together, Annie, so the truth will be known," Iris said confidently.

"Iris, I need to talk to Sofia for a bit but call me after you get Annie settled," Jim requested as he hugged her briefly.

"You got it, hon. Annie, your chariot awaits and I'll walk you out to meet Warrick," Iris said as Annie accompanied her out.

After Iris and Annie had departed, Sofia leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Jim, it doesn't look good right now."

"Sofia, I know and that's why I feel all the more Annie didn't do it. I say that without bias in spite of my association with her. There's no motive here whatsoever!" Jim said rubbing at the back of his neck, his stress showing at that point.

"I promise to keep a clear mind, Jim, but her prints are on the murder weapon and she was there when it happened. Let's hope the trace and DNA evidence supports the idea of someone else," said Sofia trying to sound positive.

"Keep me updated, Sofia, that's all I ask," Jim said as they also left the interrogation room.

X X X X X

An hour later, Annie sank gratefully into the softness of the bed at the three-room Homewood Suites. Bags of new clothes were piled on the couch for her to go through later. Iris had given her credit card to Warrick to take Annie to a nearby mall, insisting on paying for everything with her own credit card. Warrick had walked her inside the room to help bring in the bags and make sure she was okay before he left. He had to admit he was a bit surprised that Brass had called him but given the circumstances he was glad to be of assistance.

"Oh, before I forget here's one of those prepaid cell phones so you can keep in contact with who you need to back in LA as well as here. Iris told Jim you'd need it and he asked me to get it for you," Warrick said as he gave her the bag with the phone.

"Warrick, I can't thank you all enough," Annie started tremulously.

"Hey, Annie, Iris and Sofia are on this and you know we'll get to the bottom of this. You need to rest in the worst way, so just give yourself time to collect your thoughts. Rohypnol's a nasty to be sure," Warrick reassured her as she helped Annie open up the bags and remove the clothing.

"Do you think I did it?" asked Annie bluntly as she put away lingerie items. She stopped and looked at Warrick.

He took a breath and weighed his words carefully. "No, I think there's more than meets the eye here. Sofia or Jim will be in contact with your department at the LAPD to update your superiors there. If I know Iris she's headed back to the crime scene to do another sweep and I believe with Grissom's help. She'll leave no stone unturned nor Sofia. Jim knows its all in good hands."

"Jimmy has my best interests at heart as does Iris," Annie agreed softly. "I don't think many women would avail themselves to help a former intimate friend of their man."

"No matter what, Annie, you'll always be their friend," Warrick replied with a smile. "You get some rest now, okay? Jim's going to check on you too, so call him if you need anything."

"I'm going to try but I'm scared to even close my eyes," Annie declared with a catch in her voice.

"Maybe just a power nap will be enough," Warrick suggested.

Annie didn't know Warrick as well as she did Brass or Iris, but from her brief interaction with him while he'd been in LA with Jim during the Vic Patterson affair she knew that Brass trusted Warrick and it was enough for her.

"You need to get going, so talk to you later," Annie said. Warrick regarded her for a moment before he gave her a long firm hug with Annie finding she needed this physical expression of support.

After Warrick left, Annie left voicemails for Jim and Iris and Marco for the temporary cell phone number. She then lay down to try and rest, her last waking thoughts that she knew Jim and Iris would help her get through this nightmare.

X X X X X

Brass' cell phone rang as he sat in his office, a case file open on his desk, one he'd kept locked in his drawer since he'd gotten back from LA. He'd never told Annie he'd kept duplicates of the case she'd never gone forward with due to the evidence likely not standing up. He'd hung on to the envelope and its contents as a "just in the event of." His number display showed it was Iris calling as he'd requested.

"Hey, sweets, I heard from Warrick and he got Annie settled in okay. He said the room's real nice, so thanks to your sister helping out," Brass said.

"Good to hear, I'm headed back to the Luxor to check the room again. Grissom just called to let me he'll meet me there to recheck things."

"Sounds good, babe, so I'll see you later today?"

"Come to the house by seven o'clock tonight and I'll have dinner ready for us before shift tonight," Iris suggested.

"Yummy, what's on the menu then? I'm hoping to have you for dessert!" Brass wisecracked.

"I'll see what I can do," Iris replied cryptically.

"Oh, I love it when you're mysterious," chuckled Jim.

"Film at eleven, but I'll let you know if we find anything further," Iris promised.

"Remember, doll, I'm your number one," Brass reminded her. "Always," Iris said as she hung up.

Hearing a knock at the doorway, he looked up to see Warrick standing there. "Hey, Rick, you look beat!"

"Yeah, been at an arson case with two 419's at a warehouse, a night security guard and a Rottweiler of all things," Warrick said with a faint sigh. "Then you called in your favor on Annie so I feel like I've done a straight 24 hours without a break but I don't mind anything to help out you know. Annie's pretty shook up and who can blame her."

"I think she was set up, Rick! My gut says she didn't do it. She wakes up there but drugged. Sofia and Iris will solve it I don't doubt," Jim said firmly yet again in his resolve and confidence.

"You think you'll hear from Ellie when this gets out?" Warrick asked casually.

"Maybe with Vic Patterson being the victim because Ellie's never had a high opinion of Annie given the history that's there," Brass considered as he flexed his hands, particularly the left which felt stiffer than usual. "She couldn't understand why Annie never went for an arrest in the murder of Dakota and all I could tell her was to watch herself."

"Yeah, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I'm headed home, Brass man, but let me know if I can help," Warrick said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks, Rick, appreciate it," Brass said before he returned to going through the contents of the file.

X X X X X

Iris had returned to the Luxor Hotel room, removed the "crime scene do not cross" yellow ribbon from the door, entering with the card key provided by the management. She set her kit down on the floor and looked over the room to mentally map out her second sweep of the room. A hand touched her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. She spun on her heel to see Grissom standing there with a, well, Grissomish look of amusement.

"Want some company?"

"Sure, after my blood pressure and pulse come down a bit!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist as you looked so engrossed in concentration. I'll take the bedroom area if you want to recheck the bathroom. We can meet in the middle after that."

"Okies, boss."

Upon entering the bathroom, Iris glanced at the fine black magnetic powder used to dust for fingerprints around the door knob and door frame, taking care not to brush up against any dusted areas. She gave a thorough going over of the sink area, taking additional swabs of the drain. Her next target was the tub to also take more swabs of the drain there and to look for any more hairs. Grissom heard her exasperated sigh as he was checking over the nightstand by the king-sized bed where the whiskey bottle and two half-empty glasses had been found as well as the prescription bottle of Levitra prescribed for Vic Patterson.

"No jackpot?"

"Nope."

"Need some fresh eyes?"

"It's not that, I may have got everything there was to get first time around."

"Sort of the same thing out here as well."

"I'm glad you came out here to check with me just the same, Griss, as I want to tell Jim with a clear heart we've been thorough. Wait a tick!"

"Find something?"

"Maybe, survey says?"

As Grissom walked into the bathroom, he saw Iris take a quick picture of the top of the toilet tank before dusting with fingerprint powder. No prints. He gave Iris a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. She pointed to a dark yellow mark on the edge of the tank lid.

"Cigarette burn and it looks fresh?" asked Grissom, knowing that the tank lid would have been replaced with this being a non-smoking room between guest stays.

Iris nodded.

"We smelled cigarette smoke earlier when we here initially and it smelled like menthol to me," Iris said as Grissom again gave her a quizzical look as she clarified. "My mother smoked menthols but we've verified that Annie or Vic Patterson didn't smoke."

"You think there may have been someone else here?" Grissom considered as Iris nodded while she moved the tank lid back into place and then stopped. "Grissom, I spy with my little eye," Iris said as she pointed to inside the tank where a cigarette butt bobbed gently in the water. Ash residue lay at the bottom of the tank. Lipstick ringed the end of the filter. Using tweezers, she retrieved the cigarette butt and placed the sodden item in a plastic evidence bag to seal and mark.

"DNA will likely be difficult to retrieve secondary to the effects of the chlorinated water, but the lipstick imprint might prove useful if a suspect comes to light," Grissom offered as they left the bathroom. "Good find there, Iris."

Iris inclined her head at him as she appreciated Grissom's statement of approval which he gave his team members honestly.

The second sweep of the room yielded minimal trace evidence beyond the cigarette butt. Grissom was satisfied that they had gone over every part of the room as he closed his kit. Iris did the same and they headed toward the door to leave. Grissom replaced the yellow crime scene tape to seal the door as he wasn't ready to clear the room for being cleaned yet.

"I'll get this turned over to Wendy to run DNA when I get back to the lab. Sofia's going to meet me in the AV lab for Archie to help us review security tapes from the lobby and elevators. She's interviewed the night manager and desk clerk to get a description of who came in with Vic Patterson. We'll correlate that with the tapes and go from there pending DNA and print analysis. Doc Robbins turned in the bullets recovered from the autopsy to Bobby for ballistics and he's also got Annie's gun," Iris said then colored faintly at her inadvertent pun which Grissom smiled at.

"I'd say you've got your ducks in a row then," Grissom agreed as they entered the elevator.

X X X X X

Upon returning to the lab, Iris dropped off the cigarette butt to Wendy. "You think you can work some magic here even though it's been saturated with chlorinated water?"

Wendy scrutinized the cigarette butt as she accepted it as she then shrugged her shoulders. "I'll do what I can and I know you need what's left for a lip imprint. I should have results on the other samples by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Wendy, I'll check in tomorrow," Iris said with a friendly wave then she headed on toward the AV lab.

Sofia sat beside Archie as he cued up another tape. He'd already reviewed what had been sent over by the Luxor management, making notes of what would most likely be interesting. Iris slipped in to take the vacant seat by Sofia.

X X X X X

Back at the Homewood Suites, Annie had only slept a few hours when her temporary cell phone rang. She was awake in a moment, pushing her thick auburn hair aside as she looked at the phone and grimaced. It was Marco Rivera calling her back.

"Annie, what's going on? I get your voicemail from a different number. I just got off the phone with a Detective Brass from the Vegas PD. You're in a devil of a fix from the sound of things. I've talked to Steve Mendez, so I'm catching the first flight out," said Marco.

"Marco, Jim called you out of courtesy to me. He and I go way back to when we were in the same precinct in Jersey. Don't come here. There's nothing you can do," Annie protested.

"I can be there for you. You know how I feel, Annie," Marco persisted.

"You can help me best by keeping your eyes open for me there," Annie sighed as she knew Marco left what he felt unsaid.

"I'll only agree to for now, Annie," Marco replied with a frustrated sigh.

Annie closed her cell phone and rubbed wearily at her temples to fight the tension headache trying to start. Her cell phone rang again, Annie opening it irritably and not even bothering to look to see who was calling.

"Marco, I'll call you when there's something to discuss," Annie began irritably.

"Uh, Annie, it's Jim," Brass said after a hesitating a moment.

"Lord, Jimmy, I'm sorry. Marco just called," Annie said contritely.

"Yeah, I gathered…look, I'll drop by a little later and take you to lunch," Brass said as he looked at his watch back in his office.

"Um, okay, that'd be nice, let me snooze a little longer and I'll be good to go. Will Iris join us?" Annie asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Maybe tonight before we have shift. She's going after the case with Sofia like one of her bloodhounds," Brass chuckled.

"Bloodhound, oh, like one of her dogs," recalled Annie.

"Okay, see you around 2 p.m. then, bye," Brass concluded the call.

X X X X X

Sara stepped into Brass' office as he put his phone back in his pocket having heard the end of his conversation with Annie. "Brass, you're having lunch with her? Is that wise, given the case circumstances?" Sara asked as she took a seat across from him, her head cocked slightly with a faint gap-toothed smile.

"It's just lunch, Sara. Iris and Sofia are going over hotel tapes with Archie. They've got trace evidence to process and it'll be tomorrow before DNA results come out," Jim assured her as he leaned back in his chair. "By the way, Sara, I win the kitty the team had going but only you know so keep it on the down low."

Sara gave Brass a long measuring look before saying, "Okay, Brass, but I get the first dance with you after the bride's."

"Done deal," Brass said with a wink.

Grissom now poked his head as he'd spied Sara sitting in Brass' office. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, I was waiting for you actually and took a moment to chat with Brass," Sara replied as she stood up to join Grissom.

As the couple left his office, Brass reflected on how Grissom and Sara had kept their true relationship concealed from the team. He'd known about them himself since the Dr. Lurie case where a murder victim had strongly resembled Sara yet had remained mum on the subject. Grissom's words about finding someone and taking the risk of being with them had always haunted Brass, who still wondered at his luck of having someone like Iris who was soon to be his missus.

X X X X X

"Okay, this is the first shot I found of Vic entering the hotel from outside," Archie said as he slowed down the video footage as Vic emerged from a limousine with Annie who wore dark sunglasses. The two were acting quite the couple as he walked in with his arm draped possessively over her shoulders. Sofia let go a quiet "hmmm." Iris made no comment as yet.

The footage continued to show Vic and Annie as they entered an elevator to go up to the room. The actor was pawing on Annie as if she was a piece of meat but she allowed it. He pinned her in the corner of the elevator as he attached her neck, obscuring her face with his back. Annie's arms were braced to either side of her to support herself during Vic's amorous moves. Sofia made a gagging noise at that scene out of sarcasm. Iris slowly shook her head.

"Th-th-th-th-that's all folks," Archie said drily ala Porky Pig.

"So Annie arrives at the Luxor with Vic, checks in with him and they go up in the elevator to the love shack," Sofia mused as she tapped her pen on her notepad. "The evidence is not stacking up and in Annie's favor."

"Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater, Sofia. Remember Annie had a hefty dose of Rohypnol in her system and that can make someone act totally unlike themselves without they're being able to recollect. I doubt Annie would let a lech like Vic Patterson lay a finger on her," Iris declared. "DNA, trace, prints and ballistics will tie the rest of this together and that laptop found in the hotel room."

"This is going to be messy, Iris, you know that. Annie's bunch back at the LAPD could make things rough for her," Sofia supposed as she absently pushed her long blonde hair back.

"Office politics…can't escape them," Iris agreed with a pensive look at Sofia.

"Ladies, I'll get to working on that laptop next. I've been backlogged on other cases but I'll work it in," Archie promised as he removed the videocassettes to return to the evidence room. He was renowned in the AV lab at his abilities to gain access to email or chat records amongst other files on a personal computer.

"Thanks, Archie, sooner the better definitely," said Iris before leaving with Sofia. Her stride matched Sofia's as her own was like a wind-up toy Brass always kidded her. "Sofia, I'm gonna work some more on the trace evidence before calling it a day," Iris said as before she turned to head to that part of the lab.

"Okay, Iris, talk to you later," Sofia replied.

X X X X X

As Iris went over the photo layout of the crime scene, she felt two arms pull her back from the table into a reverse embrace. Iris allowed herself a moment to relax and clear her mind as she smelled Jim's natural scent enhanced by the cologne he wore.

"Hello, my manly man," Iris said huskily.

Brass turned her to face him as she looked up at him with a happy-to-see-you expression. Not saying anything, he took her left hand in his and slipped what he brought onto her third finger. Her eyes widened in astonishment at what he'd placed there. The marquis-cut deep green emerald caught the fluorescent light with a myriad sparkle as did the surrounding diamonds that bordered the emerald. Iris gazed up at Jim with a long loving look.

"This ring was my mother's. Nancy refused to wear it, saying she'd only wear her own. Ellie refused it too, like mother like daughter I guess. Anyway, it's an engagement ring for now until we pick something out," Brass told her softly.

Iris swallowed hard, fighting happy tears back. "I don't want another ring. This one's beautiful, don't change anything except it's just a tad loose." She buried her face into his broad chest as his chin came to rest on her head as they shared a long hug.

"Hey, I know you need to get home and get some rest before shift tonight, but I'm gonna leave and take Annie out for lunch before I catch a little nap myself," Jim told her before sneaking a quick kiss.

"Annie needs a little distraction so be her knight in shining armor, I can share," Iris said with a coquettish batting of eyelashes as Jim ate it up.

"Alright, doll, see ya tonight then," Jim hugged her once more before reluctantly leaving her to resume her investigation.

Iris watched him go, looked at the ring glinting on her finger, and then looked heavenward a moment. He'd surprised her, she had to admit. When should they tie the knot? So many thoughts began to run through her mind, but she pushed them aside to remain on the task at hand. Whatever part she would play in helping to prove Annie's innocence, she would see it through. It was a vow she made silently to Annie and Jim as she took the adhesive tape in hand and started to go over Annie's clothing for trace evidence.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CRISIS**_

When Jim knocked on the door, Annie opened it. She looked beautiful, wearing a cream-colored linen blouse and khaki slacks. He hugged her fondly but briefly.

"You clean up good," he joked at her.

"Thanks, you look pretty spiffy yourself, always the suit and tie man," Annie returned with an arched brow. "Iris let you have some free time?"

"She's going after more trace evidence and Sofia's going to interview the night manager and desk clerk again. Those two are really getting after it, Annie," Jim said with pride.

"You two are like an old married couple sometimes," Annie declared.

"Uh, you're not far from the truth there," Brass replied slowly.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Annie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I popped the question and she said yes like I knew she would," Jim responded with a quirky grin.

"Jimmy! I'm happy for you both," Annie exclaimed as she took his arm.

"There's a great Italian place to eat at about five minutes from here. After I bring you back, I have to get some sleep at home before shift tonight," Brass said as they headed out to his Dodge Charger.

Jim and Annie spent their time catching up. Annie had sat on the evidence collected from the murder case of Dakota, knowing full well that office politics involving the judicial system as well as homicide department would never result in Vic Patterson going to trial. She'd scanned Dakota's autopsy photos as well as photos she'd obtained herself from the file on the prostitute that had come through weeks before Dakota's death which had shown the same injuries with the pistol emblem of an eagle to commemorate the actor's television series into her laptop computer that she carried between work and home. The photos were discreetly returned to their respective case files back at the LAPD.

"I don't blame you for taking the precautions you did with what evidence there was. You know when it comes to the stink there is from office or department politics, I can sniff it out better than most. Jersey taught us both that. Look, do you think it could get serious with Marco, Annie? I'd like to see you end up with someone great like I did with Iris," said Jim as Annie finished her lasagna classico.

"Marco's a good guy, treats me well, but definitely wants more in our relationship. I just don't know if he's the one," Annie replied honestly.

"Heh, got something on your chin there," Jim said as he reached out to brush her chin with his forefinger.

"Thanks, you ever hear from Ellie?" Annie now asked.

"She visited me in the hospital after I got shot and then disappeared again. Last I heard she was still enrolled at UNLV but she was evasive about being a full or part time student so I let it go. She'll call now and then but that's it. I do my best to leave the door open," Jim replied with a sigh.

"Has she ever met Iris?" queried Annie.

"Yeah, two or three times at best and it was without me at Ellie's insistence. I remember she met Iris for coffee somewhere the first time and sized her up. Ellie called me later saying Iris wasn't you then hung up on me," Brass answered with a bit of a growl.

"She'll never think better of me, Jimmy, but that's okay. I guess she blames me for what happened between us," Annie considered as Jim reached across the table to take her hand.

"I like the way Iris sees it. She said I was going through hell at the time and you were who I needed at that moment," Jim said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you have her, Jimmy, just as I'm glad to have her as a friend. It's kind of unique the three-way relationship we share," Annie said before hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," Jim said as he waved at their waitress.

X X X X X

The next day Iris sat by Sara in the locker area of the locker area of the crime lab, rubbing at her red, tired eyes that were strained from going over the trace evidence over and over. Sara's night had been spent covering a case where the murder victim had been found covered in honey and swarming in ants. Grissom had joined her out of interest in the insects, assisting her in collecting evidence as he gave Sara a mini-lecture at the crime scene. Her account of it had Iris laughing and nearly in tears.

"Griss loves any chance to share knowledge of one of his favorite subjects," Sara agreed as her own laughter subsided.

"That may be, Sara, but I think it's safe to say I'm sitting by his favorite subject even though discourse of it he keeps to himself," Iris insisted as she playfully nudged her friend. Sara didn't reply but her faint blush confirmed Iris' notion.

"Sara, I'm on my way to see Wendy for an update on DNA results," Iris told her as she squeezed her shoulder affectionately in farewell.

"Good hunting," Sara said before opening her locker up.

Iris made a "pppfffttt" noise as she blew her bangs away as she shifted her backpack strap to balance with her purse as she walked down the hallway toward the DNA room of the lab. Her hands were full and when her bangs started to fall into her eyes it was time to get a haircut. She fought a yawn as she fumbled in her purse to finally check her cell phone. No calls from Jim. Sighing wistfully, she spied Wendy hunched over the lab computer tapping away furiously at the keyboard as she stepped in.

"Hiya, Wendy, any results?" Iris asked as she set her purse and backpack down.

"Your case has kept me hopping," Wendy replied as she handed Iris a manilla folder.

Wendy pulled up a rolling chair by her that Iris sat in as she opened the folder to peruse the contents. As Iris leafed through the papers, Wendy continued, "You'll see I've extrapolated DNA sequences on Vic Patterson and Annie Kramer. His DNA was present in semen found in vaginal swabs taken from Annie as well as one used condom. Nothing contributory was found from her nail scrapings. Annie's DNA was found on pubic hairs retrieved from Vic Patterson as well as saliva from the victim. His DNA was found in her saliva as well from seminal remnants. The other condom was odd though."

Iris looked up at Wendy with a puzzled expression. "How so?"

"It had soapy residue like it had been washed off. Semen inside had the victim's DNA present like the other. No secondary DNA found as if he'd used it with Annie," Wendy clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"What about the brunette pubic hair?" Iris then asked.

Wendy pursed her lips together as she hesitated. "It's a different female DNA sequence and I tried to get a hit from CODIS…"

Iris waited patiently for Wendy finish as Wendy's eyes dropped for a moment. "This is what happens every time I made the inquiry," Wendy said as she hit several keystrokes on the computer.

Iris' eyes narrowed at the response displayed on the screen. "IDENTITY CLASSIFIED, FURTHER INQUIRY PROHIBITED." Her chin shifted sideways twice in frustration. "Wendy, can you ask who classified this?" Iris asked tensely.

"Sure," replied Wendy as she made additional keystrokes.

Iris' eyes widened in shock at the name displayed: "WARRICK BROWN, CSI LEVEL 3, LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB."

"Wendy, for now you didn't see this," Iris said carefully. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes for another sample to test."

"You got it, Iris, mum's the word," assured Wendy.

Striding swiftly back to the evidence room to request the sealed bag with Annie's clothing, Iris removed Annie's blouse and reversed it inside out. She took several swabs of the undersides of the sleeves where the fabric would rest in the armpits of the wearer. After capping the swabs, she carefully folded the blouse and replaced it in the paper evidence bag to reseal. The officer covering the evidence room accepted the bag back as Iris turned on her heel to go next to the DNA lab room.

"Okay, Wendy, I need this pronto and I know that's asking a huge favor but I left my kneepads in my Jeep," Iris implored.

"Get me a week's worth of my favorite Starbuck's and we're even," Wendy joked half-seriously.

"Thanks, Wendy, you're a lifesaver," Iris said as she handed the capped swabs over. "Please call me as soon as you've got something."

Nick and Greg were in the break room where Greg was getting Nick's input on the case he was covering as Iris stalked in, her face set as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottled water. Her expression caused Nick to stop in mid-sentence.

"Iris, you look like you want to kick someone's butt! Anything we can do?" Nick asked in his slow Texan drawl.

"Yeah, Iris, if you need to bounce an idea we're here," Greg offered as well.

Iris paused, feeling conflicted, what could she say?

"Nickers, I'm just trying to fight through some of the evidence I've got, that's all. Some things in the DNA aren't adding up but Wendy doesn't have all the samples processed. I've got microwave mentality at the moment," Iris replied using the nickname she only did with Nick.

"Kind of different with it being Brass' old flame and all," Greg thought out loud before his eyes dropped.

"Greg, I'm just double and triple checking myself. Sofia's on it just as hard as I am. Jim's keeping an eye on Annie to make sure she's okay. Nick, do you know if Rick's left yet?" Iris asked as she was anxious to get a hold of Warrick.

"He had the night off, Iris, but he's probably up by now if you want to call him," Nick told her.

"Thanks, I will, gotta go," Iris said as she walked out of the break room.

Out in her Jeep, Iris speed-dialed Warrick's number as he answered on the sixth ring. "Brown."

"Hey, one hot chocolate to go, please," Iris sounded like she was placing a drive-thru order.

"Morning, Iris, what's up?" Warrick chuckled.

"You had breakfast yet?" Iris asked.

"No, what'd you have in mind?" Warrick was curious now.

"Meet me at my place in an hour. My case has hit a snag and I need your help," Iris requested.

"Okay, you've got me wondering but I won't turn down one of your breakfasts," said Warrick.

A little over an hour later, Warrick was finishing the last of a homemade breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles and orange juice. A contented burp escaped him as Iris loaded and then started up the dishwasher. As it hummed away, Iris sat down across from Warrick. "Thanks again for being Annie's knight in shining armor to get her to the hotel."

"No problem. So tell me what this snag is about. I mean you obviously felt you couldn't discuss this over the phone or wait until shift tonight," Warrick said quietly.

"Wendy found a second female DNA profile from the evidence gathered off of a brunette pubic hair found in Annie's pants. I went back and took samples from the armpits of Annie's blouse to check for DNA from sweat. Wendy's still processing that but I strongly believe that second DNA will show up again," Iris said.

"Okay, you're being thorough but I don't see how that involves me…" Warrick started to say when Iris held up her hand.

"When Wendy tried to run the second female DNA sequence through CODIS the identity is blocked…by you," Iris said reluctantly as her eyes held his.

"It can't be," Warrick muttered.

"Rick, I didn't want to discuss this at the lab because I knew you'd clarify this for me, so will you please modify the CODIS file so I can have access?" Iris requested.

"Are you absolutely sure about this DNA sequence, that it couldn't be an old sample since it's a hotel room or a contaminated sample?" Warrick considered.

"Rick, it came from inside Annie's pants and if the sweat DNA's a go then I have double confirmation," replied Iris.

"Iris, I'll have to let you know when I can do this. I've got to check some things out," said Warrick.

"Come on, Rick, this is compromising my murder investigation and don't make me go there as far as obstruction, etc.!" Iris demanded tartly.

"It involves someone close to both of us," Warrick said reluctantly.

"Who?" Iris asked sharply.

"Iris, please, just give me a day to sort this out," Warrick implored.

"No deal, spit it out, Warrick," Iris insisted.

"Brass…someone… close to Brass," Warrick said wearily.

"Rick, I need this information. I know you want to protect Jim, but are you willing to let a potentially innocent woman go to prison?" Iris pressed.

Warrick's eyes looked pained as he gave Iris a searching look. Iris' own eyes went wide as her hand flew over her mouth. "Ellie," she said dully as Warrick nodded with a grieved expression.

"I locked the file without Brass' knowledge after the case Annie covered in LA three years ago involving the death of Ellie's friend and roommate. Ellie was clean when I last saw her after Brass got shot over a year ago. She looked decent and I was hopeful she'd turned herself around. No more hooking or drugging. It's taken a toll on the Brass man," Warrick said softly.

"I've only met her a few times after Jim told her we'd started dating. Ellie's bright and has a lot of potential. She told me she was considering college and I was glad to hear it from Jim that she'd enrolled at UNLV. I quickly found out the subject of her relationship with Jim may never improve. She told me some things I wish she hadn't but that's neither here nor there," Iris said as she recalled the brief meeting.

Iris' cell phone rang "Suspicious Minds" as Warrick took a long drink of orange juice. It was her ring tone for Brass.

"Hey, babe, good morning, I had a busy night covering a case with Catherine," Brass told her.

"I understand," Iris tried to sound cheerful but her voice broke slightly.

"You okay? You sound different somehow," Brass asked in a concerned voice.

"Just getting ready to leave the house to run an errand, then back to the chase," Iris reassured him.

"Keep thinking one word…honeymoon," Jim wisecracked at her.

"Right, our password," Iris chuckled half-heartedly.

"I'll catch up with you later at the lab but gonna check on Annie on the way in, alright?" asked Jim.

"Okies," Iris agreed. As she hung up the phone, Iris was incredulous as she said to Warrick, "I'm not saying anything to Jim until it's beyond a shadow of a doubt. He's stressed enough with Annie being in the midst of a murder investigation and now to think Ellie may be involved."

Warrick didn't hesitate in making that alliance with her. "My lips are sealed but I'm heading on to the lab to release the CODIS file for you."

"Thanks, Warrick, upward and onward, though I'm thinking this is just the tip of the iceberg," Iris replied as Warrick gave her a fond hug before leaving.

"Annie's got to appreciate how hard you're working this case and Brass too," Warrick told her as he went out the door.

X X X X X

There was a soft knock on the door. Annie barely heard as she came out of the shower as she slipped the terrycloth robe on and tousled her hair dry as she went to open the door. There stood Jim with a small bouquet of flowers and a McDonald's bag.

"Flowers for the lovely lady and some quick breakfast ala McDonald's," Brass said with a grin as he stepped in. "I called in and took the day off so I'm at your service."

"Jimmy, the flowers are gorgeous and breakfast to boot as I'm famished," Annie said as she set the flowers aside and wrapped Brass up in a tight hug. She gently kissed his lips and then more hungrily.

Brass felt like an electric shock jolted him at the kiss. Old feelings surged between them as the kiss intensified between them, but he gently broke out of their embrace. He held Annie's hands in his own as her eyes sadly held his.

"Jimmy, what was I thinking? I shouldn't have…," Annie's voice failed as she looked miserably at him.

"It was both of us and it felt like old times I know. There's no harm done, so it's our secret, Annie," Brass promised her as he kissed her hand instead.

"Agreed, come on, the McGriddle's are getting cold," Annie said quickly as they sat down to the small table.

X X X X X

Archie had called Sofia to meet him in the AV lab room. He had been working on the laptop found in the hotel room which proved to be Vic Patterson's. Sofia now joined him as he had the computer up and running. Iris was on her way back to the lab and Sofia would update her with whatever Archie had to offer.

"I've gotten access into the email program that Vic Patterson used. He wasn't very savvy when it came to his computer passwords. Piece of cake, actually. Sorry, I digress but he apparently considered himself a stud of sorts with lots of escort services bookmarked, etc. Yet within the week before he was killed, he exchanged several emails with Annie about meeting her. She claimed to have some very private information on him but would only discuss it with him outside of LA and suggested Vegas instead."

"Hmm, blackmail? Possible motive now," Sofia considered.

"I've got email confirmations for round trip plane tickets LA to Vegas and back, limousine pickup at McCarran, and a three-day stay at the Luxor," Archie continued as he refreshed the screen of email activity.

"Annie wouldn't fly with him?" Sofia wondered as she gazed at the screen also.

"Sounds like she was keeping it all separate until meeting him at the airport and riding to the Luxor," Archie offered as they read through the emails.

"She's denied any contact with him but this contradicts that," said Sofia as she rubbed at her temples. "Thanks for the help, Archie, I need to call Iris now."

Sofia was on her cell phone as she left the AV lab. "Iris, it's Sofia and it's not good news on my front."

After Sofia had relayed the news of Archie's findings, Iris chewed on her lower lip before responding. "Well, I agree that's potentially damaging but Wendy's coming up with some interesting DNA results and it's not all finished yet, so I'm reluctant to say the case is concluded. I mean Annie's not a flight risk."

"So you maintain the possibility of another person there besides Annie and Vic Patterson?" Sofia tried not to sound skeptical bearing in mind her training as a CSI even though she was a detective now.

"Yes, I do even though that might be a long shot until the evidence is exhausted, but I'll be there at the lab within the hour," Iris said firmly.

"Okay, see you then," Sofia said as she hung up. She'd never worked a case with Iris alone before and felt they were working well together thus far. Her surprise had been minimal when Brass had started showing a more than professional interest in Iris. Given Brass' history, he deserved to have someone who cared for him the way Iris did. Maybe one day it'd be her turn she mused.

Iris had stopped by the DNA lab long enough to check the CODIS file and Warrick had been true his word. As she scanned the results, her eyebrows shot up in dismay the comparison of paternal DNA. Ellie wasn't…she thought in disbelief but to know that had meant nothing to Brass elevated his stock even more so in Iris' eyes. Shortly thereafter, Iris met up with Sofia in the break room. Each took out her case file to compare notes and catch up with their respective phases of the investigation. Sofia brought out her additional interview with the night manager and desk clerk.

"Vic and Annie behaved like we saw on the hotel security video, acting like a couple and not there to discuss whatever "information" she claimed to have," Sofia reiterated.

"Did Annie say anything while in their presence as Vic got the room key?" Iris asked as she made more notes of her own.

Sofia scanned what she'd written down as her brow furrowed in thought. "No, Vic did all the talking and Annie was all smiles with her dark glasses on and more or less stayed a little behind Vic."

"Again, the use of Rohypnol might explain for the behavior," Iris reminded Sofia. "We need to speak with Annie though about the emails, so when do want to go see her."

"She's at her hotel room. Jim took the day off to be with her," said Sofia.

Several moments passed silently without Iris saying anything.

"Uh, Iris?" asked Sofia.

"Yeah, Sofia, no worries, my mind wandered a second," Iris responded. "See you at the lab and then we head on to see Annie."

"See you there, bye," Sofia concluded.

Iris closed her phone and sighed. Jim hadn't called and usually would tell her straight away when he was taking a day off unexpectedly. She glanced down at the emerald ring as it caught the sunlight and glinted and turned it absently on her finger. Tousling her fine hair back, she grabbed her purse and headed on to her Jeep. After hopping in, she popped a CD in of her favorite country tunes and hit random selection. The first song to play got her to moving to its rhythm and as the lyrics started up she began singing along in her strong alto the Sara Evans song: "As If"..

**"_Oh, yeah…_**_  
__**I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans**__  
__**walking all around in the big sunshine**__  
__**Baby let me believe that you're perfect**__  
__**at least for a little while**__  
__**You don't have to tell me what you're thinking**__  
__**You can keep all that to yourself**__  
__**Baby we got such a good thing going**__  
__**don't show me that you're someone else**__  
__**Cause I'm acting as if **__  
__**this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me**__  
__**I'm telling myself**__  
__**This true love's never gonna leave me lonely**__  
__**Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if**__  
__**We don't have to have a conversation**__  
__**Baby don't ya think it's going fine**__  
__**We don't need to send out invitations**__  
__**to tell the world that you're mine**__  
__**Cause I'm acting as if **__  
__**this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me**__  
__**I'm telling myself**__  
__**This true love's never gonna leave me lonely**__  
__**Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if**__  
__**As if your sweet kiss is never gonna fade away**__  
__**And the way you look at me will never change**__  
__**Cause I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans, **__  
__**walking all around in the big sunshine**_

_**I'm acting as if **__  
__**this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me**__  
__**I'm telling myself**__  
__**This true love's never gonna leave me lonely**__  
__**I'm acting as if **__  
__**this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me**__  
__**I'm telling myself**__  
__**This true love's never gonna leave me lonely**__  
__**Unless there's something I've missed **__  
__**unless there's something I've missed**__  
__**I'm acting as if**__  
__**Oh I'm acting as if"**_

Yes, she was in accord with the lyrics one hundred percent. It wasn't going to rain on what she and Jim shared, no sir. She'd pulled up beside a black Mercedes Benz at the stop light and they both had their windows down. Iris was lost in singing and didn't notice the amused look of the Mercedes driver next to her. As the song ended, she heard a honk and glancing over saw the Mercedes driver to be an attractive man with salt-and-pepper curling hair who reminded her somewhat of Grissom while he applauded her. Iris blushed slightly and nodded at her critic before he turned left and she headed straight.

X X X X X

After having their impromptu McDonald's breakfast, Annie had quickly changed and dried her hair. As she came out of the bathroom, Jim was outside on the porch enjoying the light breeze. She walked out to join him and his hand slipped into hers. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Annie agreed.

There was a park nearby and they took a leisurely stroll, watching young mothers out with their infants or toddlers at a playground area. Annie watched with something of a wistful look, noting that Jim continued to hold her hand.

"Jimmy, I'm having an attack of the what-ifs, sorry," Annie said as her grip tightened on his hand.

"What-ifs?" asked Brass.

"Yeah, if' I'd stuck it out with you and we could've come out west and started off fresh together in the same place. Maybe we'd of gotten married and had a family and had our own life together. Who knows…it's not the first time I thought of us," Annie said quietly.

"I know, Annie, me too at times over the years. I hoped to hear you'd met someone good who treated you well and that your life was the way you wanted it. Marco sounds like a decent guy," Jim insisted with a wry smile and something of a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, we both ended up with someone great," Annie concurred with a nod of her head.

"You want to come back to my place for a while?" asked Brass.

"Sure, I'd love to see how it looks since I've never been there," Annie agreed happily and thankful for the diversion.

X X X X X

Back at the lab, Iris met up with Sofia as she wanted to stop and touch base with Wendy in DNA processing and see if an update was possible. Wendy gave them a wave as they walked in.

"Iris, your ears must be burning! I was just getting ready to call you. There wasn't any recoverable DNA on the cigarette butt but I did give the filter on to Mandy to process to do a lip print with. I rushed the sweat samples from the swabs you brought me. One DNA sequence matches with Annie and the other is also a match with the pubic hair," Wendy said as she handed the results to Iris.

"CODIS hit?" Sofia asked.

"Uh, yeah, as a matter of fact," Wendy replied as she struck a key sequence on the lab computer.

"No way!" cried Sofia in disbelief.

"A simple twist of fate," Iris murmured as they all gazed at the monitor display.

"Name: Ellie Rebekah Brass."

"Iris, I'll call him, its better if it comes from me," Sofia insisted as she got her phone out. Iris gave a weary shrug of her shoulders.

Mandy now stepped into the DNA lab. "Listen, the lip print on the cigarette butt matches one from one of the glasses recovered from your crime scene. The other lip print from the second glass matched the victim's and one on the whiskey bottle matched what Annie provided. Hope it helps."

Iris put a hand to her head as a tension headache began to throb at her temples as Sofia gave her a sympathetic glance.

"Dispatch, this is Detective Curtis. I'm asking for an APB to put out for Ellie Rebekah Brass, last known address as displayed, to be brought in for questioning on the Vic Patterson murder," Sofia requested as she hung up and then made the other more difficult call. "Jim, hey, it's Sofia. Listen, we've had a wrinkle in Annie's case."

X X X X X

Annie sat by Brass as she watched his expression change from smiling at a joke she'd made to being disturbed and then distressed. He closed his phone and put in his pocket as his shoulders slumped. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to hers.

"Jimmy, what'd Sofia say?"

"There's, uh, evidence at the murder scene that ties Ellie in," Jim said brokenly.

"Jimmy, what's going on here?" Annie's voice cracked. "I thought Iris would've called you before Sofia would have."

Brass stood up, straightened his suit jacket, and looked down at her with a morose expression. "I gotta go. I'm gonna find her before some LVPD patrol cop does. You and Iris both know this is killin' me now and what hurts me hurts Iris. Sofia insisted on making the call, although Iris would've even though it's tough news." Jim touched her cheek and gave her a sad smile before turning to open the door and leave. After the door shut, Annie's head dropped as silent tears joined into tiny streams down each cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ELUCIDATION**_

Brass had searched all the haunts he could think of where Ellie might be, before when she hooking or drugging even. His calls to her cell phone went unanswered, at least it still rang he thought dismally as another call went to voicemail. Sighing heavily he was closing his phone when it rang, hoping to heaven it was her he answered briskly, "Brass."

"Captain Brass, this is Undersheriff McKeen…"

"What's up?"

"I just received word of an APB being issued on your daughter who may now be tied to the Vic Patterson murder case. As if I need another iron in the fire, Detective! This whole thing smells to high heaven for the department and the press wants to exploit every aspect possible. And then you take the day off and spend it with a person of high interest in the very case. Watch yourself, Brass, and I mean that professionally as well as personally!" the undersheriff railed into the phone at Brass.

"What I do on my own time is none of your business, Jeff, and nothing has occurred that would jeopardize the investigation thereof. You know full well I go way back with Annie and as far as the subject of Ellie goes I'm sure there's a viable explanation for that as well. In the meantime, if you've got the cajones grande to come after my stripes, bring it on!" Brass replied sharply before he abruptly hung up on the undersheriff.

He let go an exasperated exhale as he drove by the UNLV library parking lot and hit the brakes. Brass shook his head in near-disbelief…it couldn't be. A red 1976 Chevy Camaro, Nevada license plate number QLF 084, but so covered in dust that it looked brown. No need to bother dispatch he thought as he was already here. He pulled up beside the car as he parked his Dodge Charger, got out and peered inside. It was a mess with fast-food cups, wrappers, wadded up bags and other refuse piled in the passenger side. Ellie wasn't known for her neatness he recalled.

Walking inside the library, he spotted her nearly right away as she sat in the computer area. Her hair was a bleached-out blonde color now with darker highlights that looked cheaply done. She was casually dressed in jeans and a tank top. As he approached her, she caught sight of him as she gave him a noncommittal look through narrowed eyes.

"Ellie," he said as he took a seat beside her.

"Dad," she replied coolly. "How'd you find me?"

"I'm a detective, remember? But I have to admit it was pure chance because I wasn't sure you were still enrolled, I mean it's not like we've kept in close contact," Brass said as he glanced casually at the computer monitor which displayed a comparison of airline tickets.

"You going out of town?"

"Thinking about it, maybe flying back to visit mom," Ellie answered as she clicked the mouse abruptly to close the program.

"Better rethink that," Brass suggested with a faint sigh.

"Why, daddy dearest?" asked Ellie with a sarcastic edge.

"Don't play me, Ellie! You know why I'm here. I'm not going to have you taken in for questioning by some other cop," Brass said more irritably than he meant to. "You're still clean and not hanging on street corners?"

"I do what I have to and get by," Ellie retorted.

"Were you with Vic Patterson that night?" Jim asked urgently but kept his voice low.

"Let's do this by the book, right, Dad? Take me in for questioning," Ellie replied with a cold glare as she held her hands up as if to be handcuffed.

"Stop it! You're killin' me where I stand, Ellie, give me your keys and let's go," Jim said wearily as he waited for her to get her purse and jacket. She handed him her keys with an insolent expression. He also called dispatch on his 2-way radio to have Ellie's car taken in for the CSI's to check for potential evidence.

As they approached his car, Ellie pulled out a cigarette and lighter from her purse as she promptly lit up and took a deep drag as the smoke trickled out in twin plumes from her nostrils. Brass opened the passenger door for her as they faced each other.

"Sorry, you can't smoke in the car so finish it here," he said simply.

Ellie's eyes narrowed as she gave him a cold glare. She took another deep inhale from the cigarette and savagely threw it to the ground and stubbed it out with the toe of her boot. Brass merely waited as she stepped on into the car. He closed the door, bent down to the ground, noted the filter was intact, and delicately picked up the cigarette to put in a small plastic bag he placed inside the pocket of his suit jacket.

Ellie had observed him doing this and as Brass got back into the car, she snarled, "Why'd you do that? I put it out!"

"Evidence," Jim said grimly as he put his seat belt on, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. While in route back to the police department, Brass called Iris and then Annie, while Ellie gave him a savage glance as she shook her head.

"Why would you call Annie?" Ellie asked snidely. "You and Iris are still together I take it."

"Yeah, we are and I intend to make that permanent, but you know full well why I'd call Annie. You're in hot water, Ellie, and you're trying to come across like it's no big thing," Brass shot back tersely.

"You got nothing on me," sneered Ellie.

Upon arriving back at the police department, Brass and Ellie walked in as Warrick, Nick and Greg saw them coming up the hall.

"Hey, Brass," said Warrick with a nod at Ellie. "You still remind me of Lenny Kravitz, and anytime you want a ride let me know. Your friends are welcome to come and party too," Ellie said suggestively as she ran her tongue over lips hungrily.

Greg's eyebrows rose in alarm, Nick bit off a sarcastic reply, and Warrick opted to remain silent.

"Ellie!" said Brass sharply as he steered her on toward an interrogation room where Sofia stood outside waiting.

"Some things change and some things don't," Warrick sighed as Nick and Greg nodded in agreement before they headed to the break room.

Catherine heard the minor commotion in the hallway and stepped out of her office. She gave Brass a look of unspoken support and gestured at the interview room as if to join them but Brass gave a quick shake of his head to decline the silent offer. Catherine watched them head into the room, hoping this would sort out for Jim as she could relate raising a daughter.

As Sofia and Jim took a seat across from Ellie, she gave Sofia an appraising look that Sofia returned without comment. While Sofia was organizing her case file, Ellie took the moment to turn to Brass.

"So where's super-CSI?" Ellie asked with disdain meaning Iris.

"Watch it, Ellie, I'll take your bull crap all day long but leave her out of it," Brass warned with a growl.

"Oh, right, I'm all scared," Ellie mocked holding her hands in front of her.

"Ellie, your father brought you here for questioning regarding the murder of Vic Patterson at the Luxor Motel," Sofia began as she laid her notes out.

"I want a lawyer," Ellie said abruptly, sounding almost triumphant to Brass.

Sofia's eyes narrowed to near slits before she nodded and asked a deputy present outside to call legal services. "You know this is going to take a few hours before we can formally question you," Sofia said as she struggled to contain her frustration.

"Yes, I know my rights better than most, I've learned from the master," Ellie said with a smirk as she glanced at Brass.

The deputy stepped back in to escort Ellie out to await her lawyer.

"Jim, there's nothing more we can do until we get her lawyer to sit with us. Why don't you get out of here for a while? Iris or I will call you when this is set up," urged Sofia with a thin smile.

"Lord, Sofia, could this day get any stranger? Annie's back at my place right now, so I'm just going by there long enough to have lunch. Let Iris know that's where I'll be if she needs me," Brass said tiredly as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"You do that, Jim, put this place in the rear view for a while," Sofia recommended as they left the room.

X X X X X

Annie heard Brass pull up in the driveway as she finished the lunchmeat sandwiches along with the beef stew soup she'd just microwaved. Jim opened the door and came in, sniffing the air hungrily.

"Honey, I'm home," he said with a grin at her as he took off his jacket and laid it on the couch.

"I just made up some sandwiches and nuked some soup. I know it's not Iris' home cooking but it'll do for something quick," Annie chuckled.

"Ellie's lawyered up and things are stuck until legal services spits out a name for her attorney," Brass now said seriously as his features fell. Annie's heart out went to him, seeing the distress he was in. She placed a hand on each side of his face to cradle it as she grazed his lips with hers. Their eyes locked as emotions unbidden flared between them as they each sought to comfort the other in what followed.

X X X X X

Iris pushed her glasses back on her forehead as Sofia walked into the break room. Iris was finalizing all the lab results together with the trace evidence collected in preparation to question Annie further and now Ellie. Nick and Warrick made room for Sofia at the table.

"Sorry, Sofia, trying to get all my eggs in one basket," Iris apologized as she stacked all the papers neatly to place in the accordion folder.

"So what happened with Ellie?" asked Warrick as Sofia poured herself a cup of coffee before she took a seat.

"Lawyered up and things are at a stalemate until legal services comes through," Sofia grumbled as she set next to Iris.

"Ellie's smart. She knows the drill, too many times caught with her britches down so to speak," Nick frowned darkly.

"Did Jim stick around?" Iris wondered.

"No, Iris, he headed out to check on Annie who's at his place. He said they were going to have lunch and then he'd be back," Sofia said before sipping at her coffee.

"Okay, I think I'll slip out for a little while myself and join them for a quick bite," Iris decided before she got up from the table and headed to her locker to grab her purse.

Iris saw Jim's car parked in his driveway as she pulled up. She knocked softly at the door but got no reply. Iris thought Annie and Jim were probably having lunch on his back patio since the day was so gorgeous and who could blame them. Coming into the living room, she saw Jim's suit coat neatly folded on the couch and touched it lovingly. A sigh bordering on a moan caught her ear as she cocked her head. Low murmuring followed but Iris couldn't make out any words. The sounds were coming from up the hall. Iris became curious headed in that direction.

The door to Jim's bedroom was partially open as Iris peered inside. Her eyes went wide as she stood transfixed by the scene before her. Annie arched over Jim as his hands moved to caress her upper chest and then move to the small of her back to support her as they moved as one. The bed creaked in time to their frenzied rhythm before Jim suddenly rolled her over. Her gasping sighs as he continued to move over her were countered by an occasional low moan of his own.

Devastated, Iris backed silently away, unseen, eyes filled with tears as she retreated. As she turned blindly to leave, she bumped into the end table by the couch in the living room where there was a picture of her and Brass taken back on New Year's Eve at the party Catherine had thrown. Everyone was so happy that night. Nick and Wendy were looking deep into each other's eyes, Warrick and Catherine wrapped in each others arm, Greg and the girl he'd accidentally hit with his grocery cart were totally absorbed with each other, and Grissom and Sara, they were in a lip lock so tight nothing could break them apart. Then there was Brass and herself and that kiss, their first kiss...so soft so tender, it was the happiest night of her life. The end table rocked as the picture fell as if in slow motion to hit the floor.

The sound of the picture frame's breaking glass caused Brass to look up in alarm.

"Someone's here!" Brass whispered hoarsely to Annie.

He swiftly wrapped a sheet toga-style about him and left the bedroom. Gingerly side-stepping the broken glass, he saw the door slamming shut as he muttered an oath under his breath. He opened the door in time to see Iris running to her Jeep. Brass stepped out on the porch as he watched her climb in. Their eyes met as he saw her grief-stricken expression. The manual transmission whined in protest as she ground the gears to find reverse to back swiftly out of the driveway, shoved the gear shifter into drive and then floored the accelerator with squealing tires as the Jeep roared up the street and took the corner like an Indy race driver.

"Damn," Brass swore softly before he turned head into the house. She'd seen and worse she knew.

Annie was wrapped in a large towel she'd grabbed from the bathroom after Jim's sudden departure from the bedroom. She was trying to pick up the broken glass from shattered picture frame as she glanced at the happy picture of a smiling Iris and grinning Brass as he held her on his lap. Her eyes met Jim's as she saw his pain and anguish reflected there.

"Jimmy?" she asked hesitantly.

"Iris," he said brokenly as he sank onto the couch.

"Did she….see….us?" Annie asked fearfully as Jim mutely nodded.

"Oh my God, Jimmy, let me call her, I can explain!" Annie cried.

"Explain? How? It was both of us in there," Brass replied miserably.

"I'll tell Iris things got out of control….that it was a mistake…that we didn't mean for it to..," Annie said in a rush.

"Are we so sure about that?" Jim wondered before sinking his face in his hands.

Annie was speechless as she sat beside him, her hand reaching for his. He clasped it as a troubled look again knitted his brow line as he stood up abruptly.

"Annie, I gotta go. I have to know she's okay and try to fix this. I'll take you back to your hotel room," Brass said wearily as he turned to go get his clothes. Annie watched him go as she bit her lip and sighed softly to herself with his words of they're not being sure about what had happened between them echoing in her heart.

X X X X X

The distinct unique sound of clashing swords rang out as Iris pressed her fencing instructor, Renee, through another round. Rene was hard-pressed to keep Iris at bay as she signaled an end to the duel routine. Iris reluctantly lowered her epee and pulled off her fencing helmet and pushed her damp sweaty hair back. Renee was winded and shook her head at Iris.

"I don't know what's gotten into you or why you'd ask me to come in unscheduled, but you're off the charts today," Rene said with a heaving chest.

"Sorry, Rene, it's personal and I just needed to work off some tension," Iris apologized.

"It's okay. It's just a new level you hit today so try to hang onto it. I can't do another round and am headed for the showers," Rene said wearily as she waved a listless farewell with her own epee before heading to change out of the fencing suit and hang up her gear.

If you only knew, Rene, Iris thought morosely. She wasn't going to shower but head straight home after changing clothes.

X X X X X

Grissom's cell phone rang as he pushed the grocery cart slowly along. He and Sara were at Home Depot in the lawn and garden department. They were getting landscape supplies for a weekend backyard project. Sara shot him a wink from the rosebushes she was looking over. Grissom gave her a half-smile before he pulled out his phone and saw Iris' number. "Grissom." "Hey, Griss, it's Iris. Look I know this is short notice but I need to take the rest of the day off."

What's wrong?"

"I think I have that stomach bug that's making the rounds."

"Sudden onset, eh?"

"Yeah, it caught me out of the blue and I never saw it coming, trust me. Look, Warrick's familiar with the evidence I've collected. If a lawyer is set up for Ellie and if he could cover sitting in for me with Sofia, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, Iris, do you need me to call him?" "No, I can do that but I wanted to put it by you first." "Take care of yourself, Iris, but call if you need anything." "Will do," Iris said as she concluded the call. Warrick was more than happy to accommodate her request and be on standby. She then called her next-door neighbor's teenage son who liked to dog sit. He was agreeable with taking Cyrano and Durante for the night.

X X X X X

Iris pulled her Jeep into the driveway and hit the garage door opener control. She got out and went over toward the canvas tarpaulin and pulled it back. Her 1984 Kawasaki LTD, affectionately dubbed Black Beauty, was just a bit dusty. She put the key in the ignition and it started on the first try. Iris had learned to ride back when she was still with David years ago. When she'd moved from Dallas to Vegas, she found she couldn't part with her motorcycle and still took a rare ride on it. As it idled, she shoved her purse into a backpack and put on a light jacket. She took the helmet off the back bar and put it on while pulling the chin strap firmly. After walking the bike into the driveway, she turned to use the garage door opener again to close it and nearly backed into the person standing in her driveway.

Iris put down the kickstand, left the bike idling, pulled off her helmet in surprise to find a microphone shoved in her face.

"Investigator King, could you give us an exclusive on the Vic Patterson murder?" asked the female reporter Iris now recognized from a local Vegas TV station. Her cameraman stood behind her illuminating them with his camera's light.

"No comment! You've got a lot of nerve," Iris began to say.

"Is it true you're romantically linked to a detective not on the case but who has been intimate with the suspect Annie Kramer?" interrupted the TV reporter shrilly before again thrusting the microphone in Iris' face.

"NO COMMENT and get off my property or go to blazes whichever comes first," Iris responded angrily as she knocked the microphone out of the reporter's hand with her helmet and moved aggressively toward the cameraman who promptly shut his camera off for fear of it being damaged.

As the news crew fled, Iris glared at the departing white van then after a cleansing breath revved the motor slightly, and cruised out of the driveway beneath the darkening sky.

X X X X X

Brass arrived there minutes after Iris had left. He saw the Jeep parked in the driveway and felt a wave of relief. This he could do he told himself as he came to the door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and also rang the doorbell. No answer. He tried to peer into the window of the door. No lights were on. Concerned now, he pounded insistently on the door.

"Iris! It's Jim. Let me in, hon, we can get this sorted out," he said loudly. He waited several moments before pulling out his key to go inside. He called out her name and it echoed hollowly through the town home. Sprinting up the stairs, he searched through the two bedrooms and small office room and even the two bathrooms. After coming downstairs, he went through the living room and small dining room and then the kitchen. She was nowhere to be found. He even went out to the garage and there on the floor spied the tarpaulin. He didn't like knowing she was now gone and especially so on her motorcycle as it had begun to rain a light mist on his way over.

Brass locked up the place and then peered up at the now evening sky. The night was getting cooler and the misting rain continued. He hated to do so but now called Grissom who answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Jim, what's up? Is Iris feeling better?"

"Come again?"

"She called in earlier saying she had the stomach flu that's hit the lab, so I gave her the rest of the night off. Warrick's covering evidence presentation if needed. I assumed you'd be checking on her too."

"Uh, yeah, I'm at her place now and it's lights out."

"Keep an eye on her, Jim, she didn't sound like herself at all."

"Right, Gil, I'll do that."

Brass shivered slightly as the night was turning chilly quickly. "Where are you, Iris?" He rubbed at his chin anxiously, and then opened his cell phone again.

Nick was at home stretched out in his recliner watching a Dallas Cowboys game, seeing Tony Romo throw another touchdown pass as they scored again on the New England Patriots. He was in the middle of yelling himself hoarse and barely heard his cell phone's ring tone. Grunting this had better not be a call-in to work, he saw Brass' number and shook his head.

"Yeah, Brass man, what's up?"

"Uh, Nick, I'm calling in a favor here and I know it's your night off…"

"Right, watching my Cowboys kick your Patriots' butts right now, so no going back in the unofficial office football pool!"

"I'm good but I'm calling about something else…personal."

"Something wrong?"

"It's about Iris…I need your help."

"Whoa now, you got my full attention. You two have a falling out?"

Brass didn't elaborate on that but went on to tell Nick that Iris wasn't home and had left on her motorcycle, wasn't answering her cell phone and seemed to have it turned off. He asked for Nick's discretion and his help to look for Iris. Brass was concerned for her to be out at night on her motorcycle with it now drizzling and getting colder. It was silent on the other end for several moments before Nick responded.

"Look, Jim, I know this case has got you by the short hairs with it involving Annie and now Ellie. I could see it causing stress between you and Iris, but that's all I'll say about it. Sure, I'll go help look and I've got your back on this. Have you looked anywhere yet?"

"No and I'm thinking she's going to do her best not to be found so just short of sending out her bloodhounds, maybe dispatch as there can't be too many older '80's Kawasaki rice burners in Vegas," Brass replied with an angry snort.

"You can't call dispatch, Jim, that'll get back to Grissom in a heartbeat," Nick insisted. "Leave it to me, Brass man, and I'll let you know when I do find her. The less who know the better is how I see it."

"Fine, Stokes, I'll be at home so call me anytime," Jim said wearily before hanging up. Brass looked up again at the dark sky as the misty rain came down in a gossamer shimmer set against the streetlight. No, he didn't like it at all that she was gone and trying to fathom what her state of mind might be as well.

X X X X X

Iris had hit a few slick spots as she rode her bike but she felt more comfortable the longer she rode. She chided herself though for not having checked on the weather prior to her impulsive decision to leave the house. Unfortunately, though, she was soaked to the skin as she headed up the long drive to her destination and now she felt chilled. Coasting into the open doorway of the building, she eased her motorcycle inside by the tack room to put the kickstand down in the wash bay. The barn smells of hay and warm animal bodies tickled her nose as one of the barn cats lazily rubbed its head against her leg. She leaned to run her hand along its back as it arched in pleasure with a loud purr.

"Kyrie," Iris said softly as she heard her horse's answering nicker as she approached his stall.

They exchanged a greeting of huffing into each other's nostrils before Iris opened up the stall door and entered. Kyrie sniffed at her in a friendly way as she gave him a treat that he lipped up eagerly from her hand. Iris stiffened suddenly as her pent-up emotions broke through. She slowly sank into the corner of the stall onto the straw as her heart failed and convulsive sobs gripped her. Kyrie nosed her hair curiously as she reached up to pet him a moment before curling into a ball as she cried herself to sleep.

X X X X X

Nick drove by the regular places he thought Iris might be at this time of night. No one at the bowling alley had seen her and he'd smiled thinking about the times the team had gone to bowl or shoot pool. She wasn't one to go clubbing or to bars alone and even those places she went with other team members, no one had seen her. He'd even driven by the church she attended and that Brass had occasionally gone with her to. Perhaps it'd be best to leave things alone as she was probably just staying at a local motel for the night to clear her head. He pondered over what had happened between her and Brass to cause this response. Iris was level-headed and rock-solid but that she adored Brass was a total given. Besides he'd promised Jim and had to see this through. A thought struck him and he thought it a long shot but the CSI in him won out as he headed his truck north on I-15.

Nick pulled the collar of his denim jacket up against the chilly night air as he got out of his truck and approached the barn. His own horse, Whiskey, was kept here and he came out a few times a week to ride and groom him but this was otherwise a full-care horse boarding stable. He and Iris rode for the Sheriff's Mounted Posse team as volunteers to do search-and-rescue work. The heels of his boots rang on the concrete floor as he walked past the stalls after he'd turned on the main lights of the hall. As he walked by the tack area he saw Iris' bike parked in the wash bay and grinned as he thought to himself "clever girl who didn't want to be found indeed." But where the devil was she? Whiskey put his head out to give Nick a low whinny in greeting and Kyrie's stall was the next one by Whiskey's. Nick rubbed the velvet nose of Whiskey briefly and then did the same with Kyrie when he heard a ragged sigh like a child in restless sleep. Looking inside, he saw Iris in the corner huddled in a shivering fetal position. Wasting no time, Nick pulled off a horse blanket folded on top of a nearby bale of hay and turned on the light for the stall and went inside to kneel beside her.

"Iris, wake up, it's Nick," he said softly but urgently as he shook her shoulder gently and then more insistently as he swaddled her in the blanket.

"Go away, Nickers, leave me alone," Iris grumbled petulantly as she shielded her eyes from the glare of the light bulb.

"Nope, cowgirl, come on be reasonable. You're chilled to the bone. I'm taking you home," Nick tried to reason with her.

"I don't want to go home," Iris said brokenly as she looked up at Nick with a forlorn expression as he saw her fresh tears.

Nick's heart out went out to her as well as to Brass. What had happened? He knew what to do if only for a temporary solution. "I meant I was taking you to my house. You'll stay there and be snug as a bug in a rug after I get some hot soup in you. We'll get your clothes washed and dried, but you'll sleep in one of my big T-shirts in the guest room. You can get your bike later. Nick's bed-n-breakfast is exclusive only to you and I won't take no for an answer."

He scooped her up into his arms, ignoring her smothered protests against his chest, as he secured the stall door with one hand before toting her out to his truck. Iris knew she was in no position to argue as she sneezed into the horse blanket three times in quick succession. Nick gave her a concerned look as she looked like a bedraggled little kitten to him. He reached over and put an arm around her in a comforting manner.

"Thanks, Nickers, for rescuing this silly damsel in distress," Iris said after several moments.

"Look, Iris, I promised Brass I wouldn't ask what happened but whatever it was he called me from your place in about as close to a panic as I've ever seen him in," said Nick. "I got the strongest impression that the only thing that mattered to him was making sure you were okay."

"You can tell him mission accomplished, that you found me but nothing more," Iris insisted so strongly that Nick glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please, Nick, it's between me and Jim beyond that."

"Okay, Iris, you got it," Nick agreed but finding he was troubled for his friends and not sure why. Iris yawned as she closed her eyes and tried to rest as Nick drove on. He heard her occasional sniffle ease into more regular breathing as she dozed. He quietly got out his cell phone and texted Jim.

"_Found her." _

"_She okay?" _

"_Yeah, worn out and I'm taking her back to my place for the night."_

"_Thanks for looking after her. Anything said about me?" _

"_Only that whatever happened is between you and her." _

_"K."_

_"TTYL."_

Nick closed his phone with a sigh as a twinkling reflection caught his eye from the dashboard lights as he looked down and saw the ring on her finger. Engaged? Holy crap, he thought in amazement.

Several minutes later, he carried Iris into his house. She was exhausted and didn't protest or fuss. He left her in the guest bathroom to take a hot shower before she changed into one of his T-shirts and gym shorts. While she put her clothes in to wash, he went to the kitchen to heat up a can of Campbell's Chunky beef stew soup in the microwave. He heard her soft footfalls as she came in to seat herself at the little bistro table. The microwave chimed and he opened it to bring her the steaming mug of soup

"Thanks, Nick, I didn't expect this…I mean to be found. I just needed to get away for one night and calling in sick seemed the most plausible idea," Iris confessed softly between bites of soup.

"Iris, you don't have to convince me. You're one of the most even-keeled people I know, so whatever's happened I know you've got your reasons. You're not one to go spilling the beans about your personal business but if you need to talk I'm here for you," Nick assured her as he clasped her hands in support.

"Nickers, I can say this case is proving to be increasingly tough on several fronts but I have to see it through. Ellie's lawyered up and is waiting meeting her court-appointed attorney. I'm going back to the lab to start going over her car that was impounded for evidence. Sara and Catherine will help me so it's processed quicker. Sofia had a second follow-up interview with Annie but her memory's still so cloudy. The amount of Rohypnol from the blood toxicology was high, so that helps Annie in a way. My head spins at the thought of a case involving both Ellie and Annie with someone like Vic Patterson who's not a very savory character from the content of his laptop, actually sleazoid is a more appropriate term for the likes of him," Iris said as she got up to go and rinse out the soup mug.

"My money's on you that you'll get to the bottom of it," Nick responded confidently as he patted her shoulder. "Go get some sleep, I'll wake you when your clothes are dry."

"I know you're nowhere near ready to settle down, Nickers, but when you are you'll make some lucky lady out there a fine better half," Iris said as she went on tiptoe to give Nick a soft peck on the cheek in thanks as he looked down at her with his killer grin, giving her a friendly hit on the behind as she headed to his guest room.

X X X X X

The soft rosy-pink colors of dawn merged with the purple-black of night as the transition continued as Iris headed into the lab. Her cell phone showed only one new message from Brass begging to see her as soon as she got there. Iris hadn't called him back, it was too soon and she was conflicted about how to handle the discussion that had to take place between them.

She went down to the garage area of the lab where vehicles were gone over for trace evidence. Sara was already there with all the car doors open. A nearby boom box stereo was playing Aerosmith's Greatest Hits. Iris nodded at Sara in approval, good tunes to get work done by, as Sara's gap-toothed grin greeted her.

"Catherine can't make it for a while, she's gotta take Lindsey to school," Iris informed Sara with a sigh.

"We'll be fine. Ready to get dirty?" asked Sara, as she and Iris were closet fans of "Dirty Jobs".

"Oh, yeah, I still think we could get Mike in here," joked Iris in reference to the host of The Discovery Channel show.

After removing all of the fast-food trash and debit card receipts for various purchases, every bit of which was catalogued as potential evidence, they were able to start going over the interior of the car in earnest. Sara was still working, now in the back seat area and told Iris to go ahead and check the trunk. Iris grunted a strained okies as she wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. Getting out of the passenger side of the Camaro, she went to the back end and opened the trunk up.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yo."

"For being such a slob in the front and back seats, the trunk's pretty clean all in all. There's a tire jack, jumper cables, spare tire…wait a tick…" Iris was summarizing as she took a few pictures before stopping in mid-sentence.

"Something out of place?" asked Sara as she came to stand by Iris.

"Well, there's a pair of white garden gloves jammed up under the spare tire. You know the thick-cushioned kind," Iris said as she pulled them out to look them.

"Sure, I use a pair like them in the backyard to do weeding of the flower beds with," Sara commented as she looked them over as well.

"Sara, I want to take these in and get some fiber samples then have Wendy check the inside for DNA after I take a closer look. Can you finish without me?" Iris requested.

"Totally, go ahead, see you later," Sara said as she returned to the back seat.

Walking briskly to the trace evidence room, Iris took the gloves to look at under the microscope inside and out. She took some fiber samples to place on slides and review again beneath the microscope, pulled other fiber sample slides prepared for the case and also reviewed these. As she was notating her findings, a hand touched hers. Startled slightly as she didn't have her glasses on, Iris looked up from the microscope as her dark brown eyes stared intently into his piercing blue-gray ones.

"We need to talk, Iris, now," Brass said firmly.

"Your timing is lousy," Iris said softly. "I'm right in the middle of some important evidence gathering here. Can't this wait?"

"No, it can't and I've got an interview room where this can be discussed privately," Jim persisted hopefully.

"Very well, Captain," Iris said formally as put on her glasses to leave the room with Brass.

In the interview room, Brass pulled out a chair for her and seated her before sitting beside her. He saw her reddened, puffy eyes and bit his lip. She cleared her throat and decided to take the initiative.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Was it an accident, Jim? I mean I can accept that."

"Iris, how can I explain what you saw and try to understand? This has been tearing me right down the middle."

"Let not your heart be troubled…"

"Look it, what you saw wasn't exactly an accident."

"Jim, do you still have feelings for Annie? More importantly, do you love her?"

"Yeah, I believe I do but it's more than that, Iris. I love you both equally if that's possible."

He watched her face carefully, trying to read her body language. She took her time to consider what had just been said between them. Her sharp intake of breath caused him to tense as he readied himself for whatever came. She blinked her eyes several times, took a few deep breaths and slowly pulled off the emerald-diamond ring from her left third finger. Iris took Brass' hand and turned it palm up to place the ring there. He shook his head at her, seeing her glistening doe-like eyes.

"Iris…please…don't do this to us," Brass pleaded brokenly.

"Until you know who's first in your heart, I can't wear this for the right reason," Iris said sadly with a catch in her voice as she kissed him chastely on the cheek and strode resolutely from the room. If either could have seen the expression on the other's face, it might have been different as Iris' resolve would've been put to a test she may not pass.

X X X X X X

Sofia had been following up with Archie in the AV lab regarding the laptop found in the Luxor hotel room in conjunction with what Brass had told her about finding Ellie at the UNLV library computer. Archie's additional breakdown of the computer email files had added to her own evidence gathering that she now called Iris with. Sofia reached Iris on her cell phone and asked to have a quick sit-down with her prior to their eventual meeting with Ellie and her attorney for formal questioning. Sofia had also been in contact with Detective Marco Rivera who had provided information to further the case.

"Sure, Sofia, can you meet me in the lab break room in say an hour?" asked Iris wearily.

"That works for me just fine. Uh, Iris, you okay because you don't sound your usual chipper self," insisted Sofia. "The questioning of Ellie will be followed by another interview with Annie so you up to this?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be there with my game face on," assured Iris as she ended the call.


	7. Chapter 7

_**SERA (WILL BE)**_

Grissom had to endure yet another angry phone call from Undersheriff McKeen following on the heels of a final one from Ecklie regarding Iris' treatment of the news crew in her driveway which was showing up everywhere local to YouTube and TMZ. Personally, Grissom was pleased knowing to what lengths the leering press as he dubbed them would go to in order to secure coverage of a story. He knew Iris' prickly side as she called it rarely showed but when it did she was one to be reckoned with.

Ellie's court-appointed attorney was Thuy Nguyen, a first-generation Vietnamese-American, who had just finished going over her case brief after her second meeting with her client. Thuy viewed this as a potential high-profile case given the murder victim being a celebrity, the two possible suspects an LAPD detective and the daughter of an LVPD detective. This would be handed aggressively for the trial to follow she decided before she made the calls to set up the time for her client's questioning. It was Thuy's understanding that Annie continued to decline counsel thus far but Brass had an attorney in mind to step in should the need arise. It didn't matter as she was set to prove her own client's innocence.

That afternoon at two o'clock, the wheels were set in motion.

Iris had requested that Grissom join her and Sofia for Ellie's questioning. She wanted to be absolutely sure that the evidence was presented in a seamless manner but should Grissom have a recommendation she would yield to her supervisor. She was also aware that Brass had picked up Annie to bring her back for the second questioning to follow. Her heart constricted somewhat at the thought of facing them together but she would see this through as she'd told Nick.

She saw Grissom coming down the hall with Sofia and another well-dressed Hispanic man. Iris squelched her thoughts about Brass and put on a pleasant smile for the rest of the world to see. She did this for Jim she told herself as much as for Annie as she put her heart on the back burner.

"Iris, this is Detective Marco Rivera from the LAPD who's a close friend of Annie's. He flew in this morning to submit his affidavit in person and to see Annie," said Sofia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Iris. I appreciate the effort you and Sofia are expending on this hard case," Marco said as he shook hands with her.

"Thanks, likewise on the pleasure to meet you too," Iris said amiably.

"Iris, you and Sofia are on, go hit a homer," Grissom said as he opened the door for her and Sofia. "Marco's going to join Annie and Jim in the observation room on the other side of the two-way mirror."

Iris' eyebrows rose in dismay but she said nothing.

It was Annie's turn to be surprised as she saw Marco taking a seat beside her and Jim.

"Marco, what're you doing here? You didn't let me know!" Annie exclaimed.

"I came to give an affidavit in person to corroborate any evidence for Sofia. I also wanted to be sure you were okay," Marco replied before he extended his hand to Brass. "You must be Jim Brass, glad to meet you, heard a lot of good things from Annie about you."

"Uh, yeah, thanks, good to meet you as well," Brass tried to sound his sincerest but felt somewhat awkward.

Ellie and Thuy were already seated in the interview room as Ellie gave Iris an appraising glare and then raked Sofia with a similar look.

"Ah, this is the best Dad can muster of the Justice League," Ellie said insolently at Grissom, Sofia and Iris.

"My client is a bit stressed as you can see," Thuy said hurriedly as she gave Ellie a warning look.

"Ms. Nguyen, we have carefully constructed evidence that places your client at the murder scene of Vic Patterson in the Luxor Hotel on the date in question," Sofia began.

"Annie Kramer was also there," Ellie interjected coolly.

"That's being addressed separately at this point, Ellie. We'd like to know why you were there," Sofia continued.

"Vic Patterson contacted me through a…mutual acquaintance to meet him here in Vegas to party," Ellie replied smugly. "When I got to the hotel room with him, Annie was already in the room. Vic said he'd pay me extra to party with both of us but one at a time. I rocked him and left."

Iris made a few notes. "That's all that happened?"

"Yeah, look, I'm not exactly proud of it but it was good money for what little and I mean little as he prided himself on being gifted there to get him off," Ellie purred.

"So, just to be clear again, how did Vic contact you to set up this…date?" Sofia queried.

"He knew the guy that Dakota left with originally, some legal dude, who gave him my email," replied Ellie with an exasperated shrug at having to answer the same question again.

"Not your cell phone?" Sofia persisted.

"I get my emails forwarded to my cell phone, I'd think you people would be up on your techno," Ellie said followed by a sarcastic chuckle.

"Your evidence had better be convincing," said Thuy in a warning tone at Sofia and Iris.

"Annie Kramer was sick with food poisoning for nearly a week before the murder of Vic Patterson. Detective Marco Rivero, who Annie works closely with back at the LAPD, has reported to us that her laptop computer disappeared from her office at the LAPD that same week until 24 hours ago when it reappeared in her office inexplicably. One of their IT personnel examined it and determined that her email accounts had been hacked into," Iris indicated as she produced copies of what Detective Rivero had faxed to Sofia.

Brass and Annie sat transfixed by what they continued to observe. Marco gave Annie a confirming nod.

"Vic Patterson had been allegedly contacted by Annie Kramer via email that she had evidence from the murder of a young prostitute named Sasha Reynolds aka Dakota that could implicate him and it could be corroborated by Ellie Brass her roommate…," Iris said as Ellie gave her a measuring look.

"Yeah, that forensic evidence being that an imprint of an eagle, unique to a gun owned by Vic Patterson, was visible on fatal wounds on autopsy photographs along with a waxy residue found beneath her fingernails that corresponded to a wine bottle found at the home of an assistant city attorney," Ellie said animatedly. "Vic told me while I was there in the room that Annie's emails indicated she was willing to keep the purported evidence concealed for a price and that she wanted to meet Vic in a neutral setting and suggested Vegas."

"So this apparently was of enough interest to Mr. Patterson that he agreed to meet her in Vegas?" Iris asked as Sofia nodded in encouragement.

"I guess. He wanted me there because he and I had, uh, a previous encounter and he liked the merchandise," Ellie said as she squeezed her bust together and ran her tongue over her lips at Sofia.

In the next room, Annie gasped at Jim, "My laptop? I never emailed him, I swear on my life, Jimmy!"

"We gotta trust Iris and Sofia here, hon," Jim replied as he continued to watch intently. Marco listened carefully to their dialogue but kept a neutral expression.

"Are you trying to imply Ms. Kramer's innocence as opposed to my client's?" Thuy interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"Bear with us, counselor, we're just getting started," Sofia asserted as Ellie's eyes never left Iris' in the silent battle of wills.

"We now know that Vic Patterson took Annie's blackmail attempt as serious and used his credit card to make flight arrangements and reserve a room at the Luxor as requested. Annie obviously wanted to keep all meetings in a very public area with the exception of the hotel room. He met her at the airport and they arrived at the Luxor in the hotel's courtesy limo. Hotel security tapes show them entering the hotel as he checked them in. Annie was apparently now being very friendly with Vic who must have indicated his agreeing to her terms that she hadn't disclosed in the emails. They go up to his room and at some point you're there Ellie to just party as you said, right?" Iris said as she maintained her gaze with Ellie.

"Yeah, I just went there to do him and go. I didn't know why he had her there and I didn't ask," Ellie said sullenly.

"You don't find it odd in the least that Annie is there with the man who may have murdered your friend and roommate?" Sofia now countered quickly. "You didn't give it a second thought at all?"

"Look, like I said whatever Annie and my dad had for evidence didn't go anywhere and a case never happened. My dad just told to watch myself which I did. If this Vic dude intended to do something to her or me, I just didn't see it and he was alive when I left the room!" Ellie said agitatedly.

"Where is this going?" asked Thuy bluntly.

"Continue to hear Iris out, counselor," Grissom now intervened as his interest was piqued.

"Ellie, when did you leave the room, to the best of your recollection?" Iris asked as she rearranged some of her case paperwork.

"I dunno, maybe around midnight or so," Ellie responded quickly.

"Where was Annie at this time?" Iris queried. "Like I said, she was there in the room with Vic and me. They were starting to get frisky and it seemed like a good time to leave so adios," Ellie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Did you happen to see a gun at anytime while you were present in the room?" Sofia now asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Annie brought hers but since Vince was being so friendly and obliging she just set it on the night stand," Ellie said blandly.

"So, in your own words, you reaffirm that Vic was alive and well during your time in the room, that you observed Annie Kramer's gun by the bed on a night stand prior to your having sex with him, being paid, and leaving thereafter?" Sofia summarized.

"Yes, super-Sherlock, that's right, just like you said," Ellie replied sarcastically with outstretched palm-up hands on the table in a back-off manner toward Iris who glanced down at them and then back at Ellie.

"Ellie, could I see your hands, please, with the permission of your lawyer, of course?" Sofia requested as Thuy nodded it was okay. Ellie made a noncommittal grunt as she extended her arms and hands toward Sofia and Iris who peered intently at them.

"No GSR or slide bite on my hands, right, because I know that drill from super-cop who's not super-dad," Ellie said with a bitter laugh.

Brass groaned in the next room as Annie did her best to keep quiet.

"That's an interesting tattoo you have, Ellie," Iris said as she gestured at Ellie's left inner forearm above the wrist. "It's an ankh, the Egyptian symbol for the key of life."

"Yeah, I guess, I was told it'd bring me luck which I'm still waiting on," Ellie said somewhat absently as she touched the tattoo.

"Sofia, could I be excused for a few minutes as I need to bring in some additional evidence at this time," Iris said as she rose. Grissom gave her a questioning look but Iris only gave an imperceptible shake of the head with a veiled sign of "_eureka?"_ to him.

A few minutes later, Iris returned with a rolling table on which a TV and DVD player were placed. Grissom went to hold the door open as he looked down at her with a neutral expression. She merely wheeled it on by him and plugged both electronic items into the wall socket.

"What's the meaning of this?" Thuy complained as she rose to her feet and pointed at the electronic equipment.

"Please be seated, counselor, for this part of our evidence presentation will reinforce the time lime," Iris replied calmly.

Sofia shot Iris a look but said nothing, trusting Iris' instincts because this part of evidence had not been discussed between them.

Iris popped a DVD into the player and aimed the control. Vic Patterson and Annie were shown in the Luxor Hotel elevator as the couple acted very cozy before he moved to pin her in the corner as her arms splayed on the walls. Iris hit pause on the remote to freeze-frame the image and then other control options to enhance the left inner arm just above wrist. Everyone stared at the frozen image for several moments.

"Sofia, you want to take over?" Iris asked ready to defer to the detective.

"You're driving the bus right now," Sofia pointed at her with a nod.

"At the time this hotel security video was taken it was roughly 7 p.m. The amount of Rohypnol in Annie's body was such that she would be unconscious at this time and for the next several hours. By the image we all see on the monitor screen there's Vic Patterson with Annie who, lo and behold, has an ankh tattoo on the left inner arm. Ellie and Ms. Nguyen, Sofia is going to show you pictures of cotton fibers found in the trigger of Annie's gun that was the murder weapon. The ends of the fibers are frayed and broken, indicating they were caught in the trigger. A pair of thick white cotton gardening gloves was found in Ellie's trunk shoved up under the spare tire. The right-handed glove has an area between the thumb and index fingers where there are missing threads. The ends of these threads match perfectly with those found in the trigger," Iris said while Sofia gave the pictures to Thuy who looked them over. "We will test for GSR on the area of the tattoo which shows spots of darker pigment than the rest of the original tattoo. Ellie's lip print was also recovered from a cigarette butt found in the hotel room and one of the glasses found hotel room and the brand of cigarettes matched a pack found in her purse as well as another cigarette butt collected by Detective Brass when Ellie was picked up."

"I'd like a word alone with my client," Thuy said tonelessly.

"Very well, counselor, you have five minutes," Grissom said evenly as he, Iris and Sofia stepped out into the hallway.

Iris felt like her knees were Jell-O as she leaned against the wall for support. Grissom gave her a speculative look while Sofia stood on the other side of Iris.

"My Lord, Iris, I didn't see that coming with the DVD footage!" exclaimed Sofia.

"Remember Jim and Annie are in the observation room for her questioning to follow Ellie's," Grissom said to Iris as she shut her eyes for a moment and pressed her hands to her temples wearily. "Hey, hey, are you able to go ahead with this?" He looked down at her as her dark large eyes found his, reminding him a bit of Sara when she was intent on something.

Iris gave a soft sigh before replying, "I think their five minutes are up." She went past Grissom and Sofia to re-enter the room.

"What's the rest of your evidence?" Thuy queried as Ellie gave Sofia then Iris a cold dark-eye stare that reminded Iris of a doll's lifeless eyes.

"It was you, Ellie, pretending to be Annie. Your DNA was also recovered from your pubic hair found in Annie's pants as well as sweat DNA from Annie's shirt. What would drive you to kill, Ellie? What would cause you to frame an innocent person? How did you know about the details of Dakota's autopsy? That information was only known by Annie and your father, Investigator Warrick Brown, and an LAPD lab person which was kept on secure computer files or hard copy only by Annie or Detective Brass," Iris said in conclusion as she placed an autopsy picture of Dakota/Sasha in front of Ellie.

Ellie locked eyes with Iris who returned her hard stare without backing down.

"You don't have to answer anything, Ellie," advised Thuy who gave Iris a savage glance.

"Ellie, you nearly pulled it off," Sofia added.

"You'd never understand," Ellie murmured before she looked at the two-way mirror. Her expression changed dramatically to one of literal evil to Iris.

"Tell us so we can try," urged Iris.

"I know you're there, you and your whore," hissed Ellie at the two-way mirror. "You got the balls to come in here face-to-face?"

Iris gave Grissom a warning look as he stood to go head Brass of at the pass but it was too late. Jim came striding into the room with Annie at his side. Annie's eyes met Iris' for a fleeting moment before Iris looked away.

Ellie glared at Brass and even more so at Annie and like a snake preparing to strike promptly spat at Annie. One of the deputies present stepped forward with a Kleenex that Annie used to wipe off her cheek.

"Why…El…why?" Brass faltered as he sat down across from her and next to Iris. He felt Iris' hand clasp his under the table although her facial expression was inscrutable.

"You told me once I was really smart, had a lot of potential, the usual positive bull crap you've spouted to me all my life," Ellie said bitterly. "So let me tell you how this all came about."

"Ellie, stop now before more damage is done," pleaded Thuy.

"That's a laugh! More damage? I'm just getting started," Ellie retorted.

"Your lawyer has advised you, Ellie, but if this is a confession," said Sofia with a trace of sadness on account of Brass who sat stock still.

"Call it what you want. I don't have to care anymore," Ellie replied tartly.

"Proceed," said Sofia.

"It's easier than you think to get a laptop swiped even at a police station. Just a few sexual favors with a custodian who works nights cleaning was enough to have Annie's laptop a few days while another "friend" of mine who I did a few lap dances for got me access to her email accounts and the files she had on Dakota's murder. I made Vic Patterson think Annie was trying to blackmail him with suppressed evidence from the murder case. I used an UNLV computer to do all the emailing by. That gun he prided himself on, the one with the eagle symbol, you can find in the Treasure Island pool in front of the pirate ship. He raped her with that damn gun, did you know that? The bastard used the gun barrel on Dakota and later me and later Annie. He liked to be rough, a power trip for him," Ellie stopped for a moment for a drink of water.

"Please continue," Iris urged quietly.

"Oh, I like to keep my audience riveted. Annie got sick from tainted Chinese food I had arranged to be delivered to her home so I could get the laptop out of her office again compliments of another delivery boy client of mine. Annie may or may not remember a delivery woman coming to her door with some flowers. The delivery woman was wearing padded clothes to look heavier, plastic glasses and a dark brunette wig. Poor Annie answers the door looking like death warmed over, the delivery woman is sooo concerned and comes in to deliver the flowers from Detective Marco Rivera. Annie tells the delivery woman she's got a stomach bug. The delivery woman seems very compassionate and tells Annie that wine helps someone with the stomach flu. She asks Annie if she any red wine and Annie says she does. The delivery woman asks if she can go to the kitchen and pour her a glass. Annie agrees because she's feeling so bad that she'll try anything at this point. The delivery woman brings her back a glass. When Annie had just drunk a glass of red wine, I - aka the delivery woman - put a ruffie in it and she was loopy within minutes."

The room was dead quiet as Ellie paused a moment to take a drink of water before she continued. "I got her dressed and we went to a local municipal airport where another so-called date of mine flew us into the Las Vegas Municipal Airport. A cab took us to the Luxor where going through the maintenance entrance meant no suspicion. A waiter I was very friendly with helped me get Annie up to the hotel room in the service elevator. After she was dosed with two more ruffies, I changed clothes with Annie and donned a wig and sunglasses. I then met Vic at McCarran to ride back to the Luxor in their limo. He said he was going to meet Annie and after tonight there would no blackmail threat. When Vic and I got up to the room, he saw Annie on the bed and her gun on the night-stand. He saw her totally out of it and asked me what was up. I told him she was a party favor he could use if he wanted and he did and was more than a little rough with Annie, so sad too bad. Afterwards, he wanted me to party so I accommodated the request and was paid well for my "services." He had some blow and was feeling a good buzz after a few shots of whiskey and just passed out. I put the pillow over his face and aimed the gun and fired. The shot was muffled and the TV turned up, probably sounded like a loud pop, as did the second shot in his privates which I thought was an ironic form of poetic justice."

Ellie's matter-of-fact presentation was chilling.

"I don't know you anymore," Brass whispered tersely, his heart breaking as he said so.

"Did you ever? You poisoned my whole life. You met Iris and think you've got a chance for Norman Rockwell, remember, Dad? You're so high and mighty, Officer Morals. You had an affair with that whore who broke up the only home I ever knew. How's it feel, Daddy, to know your daughter's doing the same? Oh, right, I'm not your daughter!" Ellie's voice escalated as Brass' face registered his shock at her revelation that she knew.

Jim glanced at Iris who firmly shook her head "no" in that she somehow knew but had kept that bombshell quiet, and he knew Warrick was true to his word, so how had Ellie figured it out?

As if reading his mind, Ellie continued to her diatribe. "How do I know that? Thanks to Mom and a big blow-up we had a month ago. You were never there as a husband or a father – you're a failure at both. I never liked Mike and then to find he was really my sperm donor father now married to Mom. You were supposed to my father. You stole my happiness, my childhood, my mother's need for a husband and mine for a father, so now I'm returning the favor and taking away what's important to you. I wanted your life to be as screwed as mine has been, especially where your women are concerned. It was my hope with your being with Annie again would result in your sleeping together at some point!"

Iris blanched in shock as her eyes dropped a moment while she bit nearly through her lip and tasted salty-sweet blood. Annie went pale and closed her eyes in disbelief as she hung her head. Brass' jaw set as he clenched and unclenched his fists angrily beneath the table, fearing he would grind his teeth to dust.

Ellie malevolently took in their reactions to her last statement and drew her own conclusion as she gleefully cried, "I knew it! Annie from one ho to another, you're not as clean as you think you are and Iris you're a fool for loving him!"

"That's enough, Ellie," Brass growled in warning, his blue eyes looking like ice.

"Here's the best part, sweet no father of mine, the final piece of the tragic puzzle. I did this for Dakota not me. You thought she was just my friend, right? I told you we shared everything and we did down to the most intimate things imaginable. She was my lover and my best friend, daddy dearest, but neither you nor the whore there had the balls to see justice done for her. Who gives a damn when it's just another dead hooker, right? Don't worry about me in prison either Dad. Your little girl is bisexual and HIV-positive too from all the sex and drugs. I always suspected that Vic was Dakota's killer so after three years I decided to take care of business but it was going to cost you all dearly. I feel just a shade of pity for poor Iris here but all's fair in love and war, isn't it?"

Brass' visage was one of fury as it was all he could do to contain his rage and pain; Annie silently shook her head as she struggled to take in Ellie's story; Grissom placed a hand on Brass' shoulder in a gesture of support; Iris' eyes were black as pitch as she stared fixedly at Ellie, wondering anew at the power of hate and love, what it drove one to do in the name of one or the other emotion.

"Ellie Brass, you are formally charged with the murder of Vic Patterson. Deputy Patel, please take the prisoner to booking," Sofia said wearily as she motioned to the deputy.

"See you 'round, Detective Brass," Ellie said in a sarcastically sweet tone as she was handcuffed by the deputy and escorted from the room.

"Ellie," whispered a broken-hearted Jim as he recalled her picture on his desk as a little girl coloring and him wondering where had that sweet little girl gone and despairing that she was gone forever. .

Annie and Brass watched her go as Jim held an arm around Annie and their free hands clasped tightly together but silently noted by Iris.

"I'll do what I can as her defense attorney but I have to say it's going to be nothing but an uphill battle," Thuy said resignedly as she picked up her briefcase, shook hands with Sofia and then Iris before leaving the room.

"You both did a helluva job," Grissom told Sofia and Iris. "Iris, touch base with me before you leave the lab." He exited the room.

Marco Rivera slowly entered as Annie stepped from beside Brass.

"The detective in me adds up one plus one equals two, but I don't see me in the equation," Marco said ruefully as he'd watched the interaction between Annie and Brass.

"Marco, look, you wanted more than I could give you," Annie said simply, hoping her transparency gave her credence in his eyes.

"So, I suppose this means you're not coming back to LA with me," Marco supposed with a raised eyebrow.

"No and I may not be coming back to the LAPD given the information about the evidence. It looks like I'll probably need a new start due to department politics being what they are there," Annie declared softly.

"You'll land on your feet, Annie, and I wish you the best. Just let me know if I can help further. Sofia, I'll give you my affidavit when you're ready," Marco gave Annie a quick peck on the cheek, doing his best to show he was trying to be a good sport. He went so far as to shake hands with Brass before he left the room.

Sofia nodded at him and realized too that the next discussion needed to take place without her presence. "I'm going to booking to make sure all's in order and then tidy up some paperwork on the case. Just call me later Iris when you can."

"Sure, I'll give you a shout," Iris said a little too brightly as she watched Sofia leave.

As soon as the door had shut, Annie went to sit by Iris.

"Iris, thanks for fighting so hard for me and believing in my innocence."

"This case has been hard and left no one directly involved unscathed."

"Look, Iris, about …"

"Annie, you don't need to say anything and I think a decision's been made," Iris tried to sound neutral but her voice broke slightly in spite of herself. She picked up her briefcase and walked toward the door. Jim moved to block her path.

"Iris, don't go, not like this, please," Brass implored softly.

Iris looked up at him with moist eyes as she straightened his tie with a gentle pat. "I love you. I saw us getting married, maybe having kids, getting old together. It's all about choices, isn't it? What you reap and sow from them. You're the love of my life and always will be. I thought I was first in your heart but maybe we were just fooling ourselves. You and Annie need time to get your new…no, to get on with your life together. Let that be my parting gift to you…both." She followed it with a soft kiss to his lips and then she was gone.

Jim watched her go. He had Annie but he hadn't lost Iris. Ellie had been wrong, so sure she could wreck his life and she had come close to it. But she hadn't foreseen Iris would stand by Brass no matter what even though they had to break up. He sat down wearily in a chair, trying to show his strength and resolution, only to find silent tears trailing down each cheek. Annie cradled him to her as he grieved.

X X X X X

Later in Grissom's office, Iris sat across from her boss as they reviewed the day's events. Both were off-duty now and Grissom had poured himself a whiskey and decided to offer one to Iris. To his surprise, she accepted and he raised his glass in a toast.

"May you never forget what is worth remembering, nor ever remember what is best forgotten," Iris said as their glasses clinked. "It's an Irish toast I've heard."

"Appropriate. How long do you want off?" Grissom asked after taking a long drink from his glass. He chuckled slightly as Iris had choked slightly as she sipped at her whiskey.

"I'd like a week and if you approve for me to transfer to swing shift when I return. I figure Annie's not going to want to go back to LA. Things will progress quickly between her and Jim, I'm sure, and I don't want to be a hindrance. Can you explain this to the team in such a way that there won't be repercussions toward Jim and Annie?" Iris considered as she held the cold glass to her throbbing temple.

"The team will understand although it's going to be hard with these changes. As you know, Brass is regarded as an extension of the team even though he's in homicide. Can I say I hate losing you as a full-time member of my team?" asked Grissom as he looked at her fondly.

"You're not, Griss, because I'm there the moment you say you need extra hands," Iris replied with a faint laugh.

"I know but it won't be same," said Grissom.

"No, it won't but one must change and adapt," Iris agreed sadly.

X X X X X

Brass and Annie were headed home for the night after the tumultuous conclusion of the day. He had a local country station on the radio. A byproduct of being with Iris had caused him to develop a liking for that style of music. "We just got emailed a request. This goes out to Jim from his former brown-eyed girl. Jim, if you're listening, this is Trisha Yearwood's "I Would Have Loved You Anyway."

"_If I had known the way that this would end,  
If I had read the last page first,  
If I had had the strength to walk away,  
If I had known how this would hurt,  
I would've loved you anyway.  
I'd do it all the same,  
Not a second I would change,  
Not a touch that I would trade.  
Had I known my heart would break,  
I would've loved you anyway.  
It's bittersweet to look back now  
At memories withered on the vine.  
And just to hold you close to me  
For a moment in time.  
I would've loved you anyway.  
I'd do it all the same,  
Not a second I would change,  
Not a touch that I would trade.  
Had I known my heart would break,  
I would've loved you anyway.  
And even if I'd seen it coming,  
You'd still have seen me running  
Straight into your arms.  
I would've loved you anyway.  
I'd do it all the same,  
Not a second I would change,  
Not a touch that I would trade.  
Had I known my heart would break,  
I would've loved you anyway.  
I would've loved you anyway."_

As the song ended, the DJ came back on air. "Folks, I got another email from this little gal and she wanted the record straight that what that happened is to a good man who didn't do her wrong and he'll always have her love. I want to be fair here so I'm also playing this, Little Texas' "I'd Rather Miss You."

"_I could forget you  
I could make new plans  
Find someone to help me  
Spend this time on my hands  
I could pick up the pieces  
Even fall in love again  
But until I do  
I'd rather miss you  
And live with the memories  
The nights when you held me  
Will carry me through  
And if I have to choose  
Between living without you  
And learning to love someone new  
Then I'd rather miss you  
From the first time I saw you  
'Til the day we said goodbye  
You were the best thing  
Ever walked into my life  
So I'll just keep waiting  
Hoping you'll come back again  
But until you do  
I'd rather miss you  
And live with the memories  
The nights when you held me  
Will carry me through  
And if I have to choose  
Between living without you  
And learning to love someone new  
Then I'd rather miss you  
And if I have to choose  
Between living without you  
And learning to love someone new  
Then I'd rather miss you  
Then I'd rather miss you  
Then I'd rather miss you"_

Annie laid her head on Jim's shoulder, amazed at the changes that had occurred in such a short span of time. She knew the songs were a last echo to what had been for Jim and Iris. Would Iris still be her friend in the future she wondered sadly when time had passed to allow for the healing of wounds sustained by them all in different ways?

Brass, on the other hand, was mentally reliving a run-in he'd had with Sara before they had left the lab. Sara had found out from Grissom what had transpired as to the outcome of the Vic Patterson case but had demanded that Jim see her privately. He'd gone into the locker area where she sat on the bench with brown eyes seething. The moment she saw him she had jumped off the bench as if stung by a bee.

"Jim, what the hell's going on? Part of me wants to deck you and part of me wants to hug you crazy because the case is done and I'm trying hard to deal with this right now!"

"Hey, settle down, Sara. I agree it's a topsy turvy mess as well and I'm still trying to sort it all out believe me. Iris broke up with me because of what redeveloped with Annie. I still care for Iris, Sara, more than you know."

"But I figured you and Iris would, you know, wedding bells and five kids and Social Security together."

"I know I did too. Neither of us saw this coming."

It had ended with Sara engaging Brass to his surprise in a fierce hug as she told him the team would support them both, that's what family did for one another. She headed out the locker area as did he. Unfortunately, as he headed by Catherine's office, he heard her say, "Jim, got a second?"

Brass groaned inwardly but stepped into her office. "Catherine, really, I've only got a second."

"I overheard you and Sara a minute ago. Is it true about you and Iris?"

Brass saw her sympathetic expression, knowing then she wasn't going for his jugular. "It is. Catherine, they both mean the world to me and it's going to take time for this to straighten out. I just want it on the down low for now, okay?"

"Sure, Jim, I had high hopes for you and Iris, but I can understand that things change suddenly and you're left scratching your head," Catherine said as Brass found him wrapped up in another supportive hug from her.

"Thanks, Catherine, I gotta go," Jim said gratefully as he left.

X X X X X

Iris left that night on a late flight out of McCarren for a hastily planned vacation. As she sat by window looking out, a little girl took the seat beside her with her mother. The child saw Iris' forlorn expression and said, "Lady, you okay, you look sad? You want some gummy bears? They always make me feel better."

Iris gave the child a sad smile as she accepted a gummy bear while she gently tousled the little girl's curls before she looked outside again as the plane made ready to take off. The lyrics to a song she'd heard recently began to roll through her mind (Gary Allan's Watching Airplanes)…

"_Sittin' out here on the hood of this truck lookin' up_

_At a caramel colored sunset sky_

_Checking my watch, doin' the math in my head_

_Countin' backwards from when you said goodbye_

_Well, those runway lights are getting brighter._

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Take off and fly_

_Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on_

_And why you don't love me anymore_

_Right now I'm sittin' out here watchin' airplanes._

_I wouldn't of lied, couldn't of cried_

_Shouldn't have tried harder_

_Done anything to make you stay_

_I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window_

_And saw me runnin' down the runway_

_Just like I was crazy_

_But that fence is too high, so am I._

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes _

_Take off and fly_

_Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on_

_And why you don't love me anymore._

_By now, I know, you're 30 thousand feet above me _

_But a million miles away, a million miles away_

_By now, I know, I know I'd act like you don't love me._

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Take off and fly._

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Take off and fly_

_Tryin' to figure out which one you might be on_

_And why you don't love me anymore._

_Yea, I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Now bye, bye, bye_

_I'm just sittin' out here watchin' airplanes_

_Baby, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye..."_

She believed Jim still loved her but, no, he wouldn't be coming down the runway like in a crazy chick flick movie. The heartache she felt would lessen in time she told herself as her eyes closed wearily with a last sad sigh as she felt the plane beginning to taxi in preparation of take-off.

At home, Brass held Annie close as she had already fallen asleep. Her regular breathing comforted him as well the feel of her arms wrapped in his. He stared into the darkness watching the digital display on the alarm clock mark the time when he knew her flight was leaving. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was the distant drone of a jet airplane.

X X X X X

A week later, Iris was in Fiji on her first vacation trip alone without family or friends in tow. She'd gone snorkeling and scuba driving and done all the recommended sightseeing. A retired Marine colonel who owned his own defense contract business and a newly divorced corporate executive had tried to pick her up during the course of the week. The colonel was proving to be particularly persistent, much to Iris' dismay. Sitting on the beach and sipping on a virgin strawberry daiquiri, she was watching another spectacular sunset but try as she might her thoughts were occupied by Brass as the "what ifs" nagged her.

The rest of the team kept her updated. Annie's condo in LA was up for sale and she'd moved in with Brass. Her transfer to the LVPD had been approved and she started next week. Nick told her that her request that Annie be welcomed by Grissom and the team was being honored although it was hard at times. They all wanted to know when she was coming home to Vegas, not if.

Iris gazed out at the tranquil ocean as tears slid down her cheeks, surprised there were still any left in her. She needed time to heal as much as Brass and Annie did to make their renewed relationship work. Ellie's trial date was still pending and she would have to testify, as would Brass and Annie. How all this would end up Iris had no clue except she had been truthful to Brass that he was the love of her life and always would be.

She'd left her cell phone off on purpose, not wanting to be disturbed. A hand touched her shoulder and startled her out of her thoughts. It was a youngster who worked in the hotel lobby as a luggage handler and he held a telegram. She tipped the boy generously and he left quickly. Adjusting her glasses, she wondered who would send a telegram to her and why. Opening the envelope, she peered at the text curiously and re-read it again as it slipped from nerveless fingers to float away on the evening breeze.

"**IRIS, PLEASE COME HOME, URGENT. JB"**

"Miss Iris?" asked a deep voice with a Southern drawl to it. .

Iris glanced up to see former Marine colonel Austin Travis who'd been gentle in his pursuit of her. He gestured toward the empty lounge chair as she nodded. He stood well over six feet tall, had graying hair and piercing blue eyes, and made a distinct impression on those he met with a confident air about him but yet was not one to be arrogant of it.

"You look like you've received distressing news and I merely wanted to know you were all right," the colonel said.

"Actually, I'm cutting my trip short as I'm needed back home, but I thank you for your care and concern," Iris said quickly as she stood up as did the colonel.

"Iris, I know you're recovering from something sad, a relationship that ended, and I'm not here to take advantage of that. I'm in Las Vegas frequently on business for the company I run even though I'm no longer military and it's now in defense contracts. I would like the chance to see you when I'm there in the future. I know right now it's too soon for you but former colonel Austin Travis is ever at your service," said Austin gently.

"You're a true officer and a gentleman, Mr. Travis, but you're correct it's too soon and it may be a good while before I'm ready if ever. My feelings for the other gentleman are strong and always will be," Iris said carefully so that the good colonel would not get a wrong impression.

"May I be so bold as to say I hope the other gentleman realizes what he might have had," ventured Austin as he also stood up.

"He does and he went with his heart's choice. We remain special to each other in spite of how things went. You'll excuse me, sir, as I have to make arrangements to catch a flight home," Iris said as she shook his hand and walked away rapidly toward the beachfront hotel.

X X X X X

Annie picked up Iris at the airport and updated her as they drove on to their destination. They took the elevator up to the third floor and the doors couldn't open quickly enough. Iris followed on Annie's heels as they entered the quiet room. Jim was sitting in a chair and on seeing Iris his ashen face lightened somewhat as he stood up to fold her in a such a strong embrace it nearly took Iris' breath away. She looked up at him and gave his cheek a brief caress as she stepped toward the hospital bed.

Ellie lay comatose with a ventilator mechanically imitating her breathing so that life continued. Intravenous fluids kept her hydrated and a nasogastric tube taped to her cheek allowed nutritional support. Iris sighed sadly as Jim stood by her.

"She was found on rounds at the jail three days ago unconscious in her cot from an apparent overdose. She'd vomited and aspirated. I got word at work as they were taking her to Desert Palm. Ellie somehow got a hold of "cheese" at the jail and snorted enough to take an elephant out. Thuy Nguyen made me aware of what Ellie had done just two days before that when I got to the hospital," Brass told her as he gave her the legal documents.

Iris looked them over carefully and then glanced at Ellie.

"Damn you, Jim, you didn't tell me _**she**_ would be here," said an icy voice as Iris turned to see someone she'd only viewed in a picture from Jim's picture albums, Nancy Brass O'Toole. "What is this anyway, a twisted version of "This Is Your Life" involving your women?"

Nancy was a tall, slender woman with dishwater blonde hair that was expensively highlighted. A facelift was possible as well as other plastic surgical interventions to maintain her cold lovely features. "This woman is not family nor is the other bitch for that matter. I want them to leave…now!"

"As your daughter's power of attorney, you will be the one leaving Mrs. O'Toole if you don't cool your jets," Iris interjected as she faced Nancy down without batting an eyelash and Nancy was one who didn't defer easily Jim could attest.

"How dare…," Nancy started to rail but she let it go as Iris patted the documents in warning.

"Why would Ellie pick you and not me or Nancy," wondered Brass as he gazed at the still form in the hospital bed.

"I'm her mother, she should've picked me not a stranger," said Nancy bitterly.

"I'm buffaloed as well. I mean she's been in either Vegas or LA the last few years and I did my best to try stay in contact with her," Jim sighed wearily.

"You're always good at your job, Jim, but being a father or husband weren't high on your priorities, remember?" Nancy interrupted angrily.

"Stop it, you can't change the past and I won't have you belittling Jim either," Iris said sharply, not hesitating to go toe-to-toe with Nancy.

"Nancy, let it go," Annie chimed in as she stood supportively by Iris.

"_**You**_ especially have nothing to say in the matter," sneered Nancy who looked ready to spit nails.

Brass intervened before this escalated into something physical as Nancy was one to resort to throwing things and memories from previous arguments with her were proof of that. He took Nancy firmly by the arm and escorted her to chair.

"You stay put and cool it, things are bad enough. I'm surprised you didn't bring your better half along considering that's his daughter there," Brass rumbled at Nancy with a jerk of his thumb toward Ellie's bed.

"Jim, don't kid yourself, you've always been her dad. Any jerk-off can be a sperm donor, it takes a real man to be a father, and I never saw Mike O'Toole being involved," Annie said fiercely as she stayed by Jim's side.

Iris had stepped back with folded arms as she watched the tableau of Brass struggling to keep the women who'd been involved with him at different points in his past and present life in a barely civil atmosphere.

"I may have an answer that's my interpretation which may serve to explain Ellie's motives," Iris spoke up and got Jim's, Annie's and Nancy's collective attention.

"What're your thoughts, hon?" asked Jim.

"What could you know about my baby girl? You're not a mother, you can't relate in the least!" Nancy started to rise from her chair but Brass gave her such a savage "I dare you" look that she gave pause and sat back down. Her withering glare at Iris was ignored as Iris continued on.

"I think Ellie fully knew what she was doing and that she felt she'd completed her twisted plan of vengeance. She couldn't recover from the loss of Dakota and knowing she faced life in prison without parole versus lethal injection were enough to cause her decision to leave this world on her terms. Yet if her overdose wasn't successful, she wanted to make sure someone would be in charge that had her best interests at heart. Mrs. O'Toole, you live across the country back in Jersey and you'd hardly be in the position to oversee her long-term care needs unless you moved Ellie back. I don't think she wanted this scenario as you have your husband Mike who hardly mattered in her life. Jim, I believe with all my heart that she gambled you were going to pick up where things left off with Annie. She knew you'd make the right decisions for her but in the midst of starting a new chapter in your life how's that practical? Maybe Ellie was trying to be fair about this one thing in the end. I met Ellie only a few times at best in brief and fleeting instances, perhaps my medical background made me the best candidate to be her power of attorney. I'll never know for sure but I promise you, Jim, that I won't shirk the responsibility. Right now, I'm just tired and want to head home but I'll call you tomorrow."

"It makes more sense than anything else I've heard today from the psychobabble docs," Jim considered as he rubbed tiredly at his chin.

"I'm going to fight this, I'm going to get a lawyer, I'm…," Nancy began to fume when Brass got up, walked over to her chair, putting his hands on the arms of it to fence her in as he put his face close to Nancy's.

"You…will…do…nothing…of…the…kind. Go home to Mike. **Our** daughter is in the best hands possible," Jim told her in such a tone of finality that made it clear to Nancy she was beaten.

When he turned to speak to Iris, she was gone. Annie stood by the doorway with a strained expression as she gestured toward the hallway. He pointed to a small bag by her purse and she handed it to him as he went on out. Annie now gave Nancy a steely glance that was unwavering as Nancy finally lowered her eyes without reply.

X X X X X

Iris was waiting on the elevator when Jim caught up with her. She looked at him in surprise and then felt awkward.

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly.

"I – I don't know, Jim. I'm trying. It's a day at a time and all that," Iris replied honestly.

Jim seized her hands in his own as Iris felt something placed there as she looked down to see the emerald ring once again.

"Jim, I can't take this, it's not right," Iris found herself fumbling for words as she looked up at him.

"I want you to have it, please, you matter to me, Iris, and you always will," Jim was also finding difficulty expressing himself at that moment but took her left hand placed the ring on her third finger as he had before that seemed an eternity ago for them both.

"I'll treasure it always," Iris said softly.

"Look, I found this at home and figured you might want it to get it fixed," Brass now said to change the subject as he gave her the broken picture from that day so far removed from now it seemed.

"No, it looks fine the way it is considering the outcome of all this," Iris considered as she looked at the fractured glass. It had been an omen now Iris thought of what was coming…their break-up.

"Iris, if there's anything I can…," Jim started to say but Iris stopped him in mid-sentence with a raised hand.

"I just can't turn off my feelings for you like a light switch or something. I don't say this to upset you but know that I'll always be there for you. You'll be in my heart and thoughts. I hope Annie always realizes every day how lucky she is to have you," Iris whispered to him as she kissed his cheek in a friendly way as the elevator day opened and she was gone yet again.

"I'm lucky, Iris, twice over," Brass murmured with a faint smile as he touched his cheek before heading back up the hall where he saw Annie waiting for him. He didn't hesitate as she walked into his arms, felt her soft skin on his own as they shared a brief kiss, feeling hopeful again about the future. It was Annie's gift and it was Iris' too.

THE END

This was a difficult story to do but a fellow BrassFriend (Beaujolais) encouraged me to undertake the idea. I hope you've enjoyed reading! Regards, LadyKestrel


End file.
